Wrócę po Ciebie
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Gdy w Celes robi się niebezpiecznie, Ashura wysyła swojego wychowanka do zaprzyjaźnionego władcy...Au, KuroFay.


- Estero? – król w zamyśleniu przesunął dłonią po zimnej szybie okna, wpatrując się w miasto w dole. Niewielkie domki, przybrane śniegiem, w świetle lamp zwyczajowo rozwieszonych przy wejściu przypominały rajski krajobraz z starych baśni. Ulice były starannie oczyszczone z śniegu i błota. Teraz nie było na nich prawie nikogo, bo z nadejściem zmierzchu mieszkańcy zniknęli w swoich domach, wiedząc, że nadchodzi kolejna mroźna noc. Gdzieniegdzie rozbrzmiewało jeszcze szczekanie wielkich, polarnych psów, przyuczonych do polowań na reny, stanowiących główne źródło mięsa dla ludności tego królestwa. Król przeniósł wzrok nieco w lewo, tam, gdzie znajdowały się niewielkie zagrody udomowionych renów, wykorzystywanych jako zwierzęta pociągowe, a w czasach głodu będących jedynym ratunkiem dla ludzi. Za zagrodami ciągnęły się ogrzewane magią stajnie, a dalej były już tylko bezkresne równiny przysypane śniegiem. Daleko na horyzoncie majaczył się słaby zarys gór, stanowiących granicę z innym państwem. Po prawej stronie miasta rozpościerały się zaśnieżone pola przechodzące w las.

- Wzywałeś mnie, panie? – w drzwiach komnaty pojawiła się kobieta około trzydziestki. Długie czarne włosy opadały jej na plecy. Podeszła bliżej, skłoniła głowę, stając przed władcą i zatrzymała się, czekając na polecenie.

- Tak, Estero – czarnowłosy władca rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na ukochany kraj i cofnął się od okna, zasuwając ciężką, błękitną kotarę. – Powiedź mi, co wiesz o wychowywaniu dzieci?

Służka spojrzała na władcę ze zdumieniem. Ashura nie był już młodzieńcem, ale wciąż nie miał ani żony, ani potomka, co nie podobało się celeskiej szlachcie próbującej od lat znaleźć sposób, by zepchnąć go z tronu i pozbawić korony Srebrną Dynastię, która panowała nad Celes od tysiącleci. Estera po cichu uważała, że skoro król jako mag jest długowieczny, nie ma co się śpieszyć z założeniem rodziny, ale z pewnością taką decyzję powitałaby z radością. Jak większość służby i prostych mieszkańców kochała króla za to, że mimo sprawowanej funkcji pozostawał człowiekiem. Niejeden raz, bywając w karczmach i gospodach, kobieta słyszała pieśni pochwale na cześć Ashury, pod którego rządami Celes rozkwitło. Srebrna Dynastia była symbolem zaufania, stałości i bezpieczeństwa, a jeśliby jej zabrakło, cały ład i porządek zniknąłby w mgnieniu oka.

- Wiesz, panie, że mam dwójkę dzieci – odparła po krótkiej chwili. – Młodo zostałam matką, więc niedługo będą samodzielne. Myślę, że wychowałam je na dobrych ludzi.

Ashura kiwnął głową.

- Znam twoich synów. Polują z psami na reny, prawda?

- Tak, panie. Czy mogę spytać, czemu pytasz mnie o to? – Estera starała się ukryć zaciekawienie. Czyżby król naprawdę miał zamiar założyć rodzinę? Wśród szlachty było kilka naprawdę pięknych kobiet, które z chęcią urodziłyby królowi syna.

- Widzisz, Estero – władca zwrócił na nią spojrzenie złotozielonych oczu. – Jutro do tego zamku przybędzie dziecko. Kilkuletni chłopiec, którym postanowiłem się zająć. Będziesz mi potrzebna.

- Mam znaleźć mu matkę? Czy sama nią zostać, panie? – Estera wiedziała, że spełniłaby obie prośby. _Wychowałam dwoje, wychowam i trzecie_ ,pomyślała. _Dla ciebie, panie, wszystko._

- Nie – odpowiedział cicho Ashura, podchodząc do gobelinu na ścianie. Wpatrzył się w srebrnego feniksa, stanowiącego godło Celes. – Sam się tym zajmę. Chcę mieć chłopca przy sobie. Będę potrzebował jednak twoich rad.

- Tak, panie. – Estera ponownie pochyliła głowę.

- Możesz odejść.

* * *

><p>- Jesteś z piekła? – wyszeptał chłopiec głosem zdartym od krzyku i płaczu. Władca patrzył na wychudzone dziecko w łachmanach splamionych krwią, ściskające w drobnych ramionach ciałko innego chłopca, podobnego do niego jak dwie krople wody. Długie jasne włosy obojga dzieci plątały się ze sobą, tworząc najbardziej smutny obraz, jaki król widział w życiu. Dookoła wirowała magia, niegdyś nie pozwalająca uciec z Więzienia, a która teraz niszczyła je doszczętnie. Ziemia drżała, a lodowate powietrze wypełnione było kurzem i pyłem.<p>

- Nie – szepnął Ashura przyklękając. Ostrożnie wyciągnął dłonie ku dziecku. – Przyszedłem cię stąd zabrać. Nie bój się. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – dotknął delikatne ramion chłopca. Blondynek zwrócił ku niemu duże, zapłakane niebieskie oczy i król wiedział, że szuka kłamstwa, zdrady i nienawiści w złotozielonych źrenicach, bo tylko te uczucia chłopiec dostrzegał dotąd w twarzach innych ludzi. Dziecko znalazło jedynie ciepło i troskę, więc pozwoliło wziąć się na ręce. Dygocząc, wtuliło twarz w miękkie, białe szaty. Ashura pochylił się lekko, chcąc wysunąć z kurczowo zaciśniętych palców szaty martwego bliźnięcia, ale cichy szloch dziecka sprawił, że zaprzestał swoich zamiarów.

- Dobrze – szepnął do ucha dziecku. – Weźmiemy go ze sobą, obiecuję. Ale nie uniosę was obu, więc puść go, dobrze?

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, ale zwolnił uścisk, a ciało upadło lekko na zamarzniętą ziemię. Ashura przytulił go do siebie, chcąc go ogrzać. Spojrzał za siebie, na stojący u wejścia powóz i ruchem głowy wskazał służącym ciało. Jeden z mężczyzn zbliżył się i podniósł je, tymczasem król wsiadł wraz z chłopcem do karety.

- Jak masz na imię? – spytał cicho, wciąż przytulając dziecko.

- F-fay …– szepnął chłopiec, a Ashura westchnął cicho. _Dobrze, Yuui_, pomyślał. _Jeśli tak chcesz… _

Powóz ruszył.

* * *

><p>Ashura po raz kolejny zerknął na przytulone do niego, śpiące mu na kolanach dziecko, otulone grubym kocem. Przesunął dłonią po splątanych długich włosach, a potem westchnął. Sięgnął po kotarę i odsłonił ją, przyglądając się krajowi, przez który przejeżdżali. Valeria, przez wielu kojarzona z przepychem i bogactwem, stała się ruiną. Król Celes ze smutkiem przyglądał się opuszczonym domom, pozbawionym niekiedy ścian lub dachów, z smętnie zwisającymi drzwiami, do których wnętrza wtargnął śnieg i lód. Patrzył na zagrzebane w śnieżnym błocie ciała, niektóre w stanie zupełnego rozkładu, leżące tuż obok zwłok renów i martwego bydła. Trudno było odgadnąć, którzy Valeriańczycy umarli wskutek pomoru i zarazy, a którzy zginęli dopiero po przejściu szaleńca. Wszystko splatało się w jeden łańcuch nieszczęścia. Ashura zwrócił wzrok w kierunku zamku. Opuszczony i ponury, górował nad wymarłym miastem. <em>Dobrze, że on tego nie widzi<em>, pomyślał gorzko, ponownie spoglądając na dziecko._ Nie powinien wiedzieć, jak wielką katastrofę spowodowało ich narodzenie… Nie. Te dzieci nie były niczemu winne. Kanaye, ty sukinsynie… Musiałeś wiedzieć, że klątwa bliźniąt jest możliwa do złamania. Gdybyś się ze mną skontaktował tuż po ich narodzeniu, razem dalibyśmy radę. Zapobiegłbyś nieszczęściu. Uratowałbyś nie tylko swoją rodzinę i siebie, ale i swój kraj. Głupi, zaślepiony idioto. Zawsze byłeś zbyt dumny, by prosić kogokolwiek o pomoc. Widzisz, do czego to doprowadziło? W Valerii nie pozostała już żadna żywa istota oprócz tego dziecka, które zginęłoby, gdybym nie pojawił się w Więzieniu. Doprowadziły mnie sny. Żałuję, że nie pojawiły się wcześniej, może wtedy mógłbym ocalić i drugiego chłopca. Gdybyś mnie tylko powiadomił… Skazałeś swoich własnych wnuków na coś straszniejszego od śmierci. Więzienie miało być miejscem, w którym mieli cierpieć tylko ci najstraszniejsi. Taka była idea Złotej Dynastii, prawda? A ty wrzuciłeś tam dwójkę dzieci. Może i zaraza wtedy trochę osłabła, ale nieszczęście dotknęło z kolei ciebie. Twój syn i jego żona zginęli, a ty sam dostałeś obłędu. Twoja pycha do tego doprowadziła. A mogło być zupełnie inaczej. Mógłbyś mieć wspaniałą rodzinę i doczekać końca swoich dni w towarzystwie wspaniałych wnuków. Zniszczyłeś wszystko. Nie da się zbudować prawdziwego szczęścia na nieszczęściu innych. Wydawałeś się inteligentny, Kanaye, ale nie potrafiłeś zrozumieć najprostszych prawd. Wiem, _westchnął Ashura, _co byś odpowiedział na te zarzuty._ _Racja stanu, prawda? Wiem o tym, że władca powinien zwracać uwagę na dobro kraju. Owszem, Kanaye, ale nie wolno poświęcać jednostek, jeśli istnieje inne wyjście z sytuacji! Gdybyś postąpił inaczej, byłbyś wspaniałym królem. Niestety, twój jedyny żyjący potomek zapamięta cię jako bezdusznego potwora…_

Dziecko na kolanach władcy poruszyło się niespokojnie. Ashura pochylił się nad nim, kładąc dłoń na jasnych włosach. Bardzo delikatnie wysłał odrobinę magii w organizm chłopca, ponownie pogrążając go we śnie. Fay nie powinien się obudzić zanim nie znajdą się w Celes. Król ponownie westchnął, po czym ostrożnie zaczął badać magią ciało dziecka. Blondynek miał pokaleczone dłonie, zapewne od ostrych murów, trochę zadrapań i sińców, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał jakieś wewnętrzne obrażenia. Ashura odetchnął z ulgą. Znał podstawy leczniczej magii, jednak nie poradziłby sobie z poważniejszymi urazami. Ponownie dotykając głowy dziecka, wysłał moc, by uleczyła skaleczenia.

- Dokąd mnie zabierasz? – cichutki głos dziecka wyrwał króla z zamyślenia. Podróż trwała już wiele godzin, bo Ashura nie chciał przenieść się do Laveru za pomocą magii, by nie przestraszyć Faya. Za szybą zapadał zmrok, a w gęstniejącej ciemności majaczyły się zarysy drzew. Pędzili przez zaśnieżony, gęsty las.

- Do domu – powiedział spokojnie król, patrząc jak blondynek kuli się pod kocem, by ogrzać zmarznięte, bose stopy. Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego niepewnie. – Do nowego domu, w którym nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.

Chłopiec uspokojony przymknął powieki, bo zaklęcia snu wciąż na niego działały, ale nagle poderwał się przestraszony, bo przypomniało mu się coś strasznego.

- A Fay? – zapytał rozpaczliwie. – Co z Fayem?

Król ciężko westchnął. Przytulił do siebie dziecko, patrząc spod jego ramienia na przepierzenie w powozie. Ciało bliźniaka spoczywało właśnie tam, zabezpieczone kilkoma zaklęciami spowalniającymi proces rozkładu.

- Bardzo mi przykro – szepnął do dziecka. – Twój brat odszedł. Będziemy musieli go pochować.

Oczy blondynka napełniły się łzami. Fay spojrzał w górę, a błękitną koronę zdobiącą włosy Ashury.

- Jesteś królem… - załkał cicho. – Znasz magię. Niech on żyje, p-proszę! – głos dziecka załamał się, a ono samo zadrżało od niepohamowanego płaczu.

Ashura poczuł, jak ściska go w sercu. Znał ból utraty, rozumiał więc to dziecko. Poczuł żal, że musi rozwiać nadzieje chłopca.

- Nie potrafię, kochanie – powiedział bardzo cicho. – Nawet magia ma swoje granice – zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym szlochem. Ashura poczekał, aż Fay się uspokoi, a potem odsłonił całkowicie kotarę okna. – Spójrz.

Fay otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc, jak drzewa rzedną i powoli zastępują je domki. Przed drzwiami każdego z nich wisiały ozdobne lampiony, rzucające błękitne i pomarańczowe światła na trakt, na który wjechali. Śnieg iskrzył się wesoło na schodkach zabudowań. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w Więzieniu. Tutaj przywodził na myśl radość i bezpieczeństwo. Gdzieniegdzie w oknach domów paliły się dodatkowe światła i gdy powóz zwolnił, chłopiec mógł widzieć roześmiane rodziny w ich wnętrzach.

- Jedziemy do zamku – powiedział do niego Ashura. – Za najbliższym zakrętem będzie widać Laver. To piękne miejsce, spodoba ci się. Patrz – dodał, gdy powóz zmienił kierunek jazdy. – To zamek.

Przed nimi rozpościerał się widok na królewską siedzibę. Wokół białych murów lśnił niezwykły blask układający się w kształt skrzydeł. Dwie przednie wieże wystrzeliwały w niebo, oświetlone przedziwnym światłem. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że zamek to żywa istota, która zaraz wzbije się w powietrze na tle granatowego nieba upstrzonego gwiazdami. Do pałacu prowadziły długie i kręte schody, a w koło nich, na zboczu wzgórza, stały owalne budynki, w których lśniły światła.

Ashura z uśmiechem spojrzał na oczarowane dziecko, ciesząc się, że zdołał odwrócić jego uwagę choć na chwilę od śmierci brata. Gdy powóz się zatrzymał, wstał i ponownie wziął otulonego w koc chłopca na ręce. Blondynek oplótł rączkami jego szyję i niepewnie zerknął w otwarte już przez woźnicę drzwi karety.

- Nie bój się – powiedział do niego król, schodząc po schodkach. Powóz zaprzężony w białe, wytrzymałe reny odjechał w kierunku stajni, tymczasem do władcy zbliżył się mężczyzna w mundurze. Widząc go chłopiec wtulił się mocniej w szyję Ashury, bo ubiór żołnierza przypomniał mu bezlitosnych strażników Więzienia. Czując się nieco bardziej bezpiecznie zerknął na nieznajomego mężczyznę, który pochylił głowę przed królem, a następnie spojrzał wprost na niego. W oczach żołnierza nie było zła, może jedynie z trudem skrywana ciekawość.

- Witaj w Laverze, panie – powiedział. – Miło cię ponownie widzieć, królu.

- Ciebie również, kapitanie – odparł Ashura. – Otwórz bramę.

- Tak jest! – strażnik znikł w małym budynku. Podnosząc głowę, Fay spostrzegł, że stoją tuż przed ogromną, białą bramą. Powoli i bezszelestnie wrota zaczęły się otwierać, a gdy rozwarły się zupełnie, stali u stóp schodów, które widział z powozu.

- Mamy po nich iść? – odezwał się cicho chłopiec.

- Nie. To tylko magiczna sztuczka. Trzymaj się, Fay.

Dziecko jeszcze mocniej zacisnęło rączki wokół szyi władcy, gdy ten zaczął mówić w jakimś dziwnym języku. Nieznane słowa miały w sobie moc i potęgę i chłopiec pomyślał, że nie chciałby by ten obcy, dobry król mówił do niego w ten sposób. Otoczył ich błękitny blask, a strażnicy przy bramie, schody i śnieg dookoła nagle zniknęły. Nim blondynek zdążył krzyknąć, przed nimi zmaterializowały się duże, drewniane drzwi.

- Jesteśmy w domu, Fay – powiedział Ashura, gdy drzwi bez niczyjej pomocy otwarły się przed nimi. Chłopiec oniemiał z zachwytu, widząc salę wejściową, wspartą na smukłych kolumnach ozdobionych płaskorzeźbami srebrnych feniksów. Kryształowe kandelabry mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, wisząc na srebrnych łańcuchach wysoko w górze. Białe, puszyste dywany prowadziły od drzwi wejściowych ku wielkim schodom, a pomiędzy nimi lśniła marmurowa posadzka, w której odbijało się światło lamp. Na ścianach, we wnękach, stały cudowne posągi. Mimo, że całość urządzona była w kolorach zimy – srebrze, bieli i błękicie – Fay nie czuł wcale bijącego od nich zimna. Wrażenie to pogłębiali ludzie krzątający się po sali, weseli, roześmiani i wyraźnie zadowoleni z życia.

- Pięknie – szepnął cicho.

Król postawił go na ziemi, wiedząc, że stworzone za pomocą magii dywany ogrzeją skutecznie stopy dziecka. Poprawił otulający je koc, by nie krępował ruchów, po czym wziął je za rękę.

- Choć, Fay.

* * *

><p>- Kim jest to dziecko, panie? – Estera stanęła cicho przy drzwiach małej komnatki sąsiadującej z sypialną króla. – Czy mogę spytać, skąd je przywiozłeś? Ma niezwykły kolor włosów.<p>

Ashura uśmiechnął się lekko. Siedział w wygodnym fotelu, patrząc na niewielkie łóżko, w którym spał jego nowy podopieczny. Nakarmiony i umyty Fay niemal natychmiast zapadł w sen.

- Valeriańczycy określają tą barwę mianem ,,blond". To dziecko jest potomkiem Złotej Dynastii, Estero.

- To królewskie dziecię! – zapytała z niedowierzaniem służąca. – Więc co ono robi w Celes? Panie, czy ty…

- Nie – uciął krótko Ashura. – Nie podnoś głosu – powiedział spokojniej, a potem dodał. – Wiem, o czym myślisz. Nie porwałem tego dziecka. Powiedz, co wiesz o ostatnich wydarzeniach w Valerii?

Zmiana tematu zbiła z tropu kobietę. Zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na chłopca.

- Parę lat temu wybuchła tam zaraza. Nawet książe i jego żona na nią zmarli.

- Czy ta para miała dzieci? – spytał Ashura, przyglądając się służce. Kobieta zmieszała się pod spojrzeniem złotozielonych tęczówek.

-Mówią, że była to córka, która od razu po narodzeniu zmarła.

- Kłamstwa – powiedział cicho król, a w jego oczach coś zalśniło złowrogo. – Cały ten świat zbudowany jest na kłamstwach.

Estera zadrżała, słysząc demoniczną nutę w głosie mężczyzny. Na ułamek sekundy zniknął dobry, wspaniałomyślny król, a zamiast niego pojawił się potwór. Złudzenie zniknęło niemalże natychmiast, a władca znów patrzył na nią smutnym, typowym dla siebie spojrzeniem.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, jak było naprawdę, Estero? – zapytał. – Nie narodziła się żadna córka. Na świat przyszło dwóch synów. Bliźnięta obłożone klątwą.

- Bliźnięta Nieszczęścia! – zawołała z trwogą kobieta. – Panie, oszalałeś? Przyprowadziłeś tutaj to dziecko, wiedząc, że jest Nieszczęsnym? Celes…

- Milcz – powiedział ostro Ashura, a Estera zdała sobie sprawę, że pozwoliła sobie na zbyt wiele. Skłoniła nisko głowę.

- Błagam o wybaczenie, panie.

- Nie mów tak o nim. Klątwa została złamana w chwili śmierci jego brata. To dziecko nie jest winne temu, co się wydarzyło. Estero, proszę – głos króla złagodniał. – nie patrz na niego przez pryzmat potwora. To dziecko przeszło więcej niż niejeden żołnierz w czasie Białej Wojny. W tak młodym wieku doświadczyło przemocy, nienawiści i samotności, straciło najbliższą sobie osobę, cierpiało w zamknięciu wśród trupów i oszalałych. Nie zna ciepła domowego ogniska. Nikt nigdy go nie przytulił. Całe jego krótkie życie było wypełnione strachem i bólem. Chcę dać temu dziecku prawdziwy dom.

- Jesteś bardzo szlachetny, panie – wyszeptała cicho Estera, chyba nigdy w życiu nie czując się bardziej zawstydzona niż teraz. – Wybacz moje słowa, były nieprzemyślane.

Ashura spojrzał na chłopca z zamyśleniem.

- Oczywiście wiem, że wybuchnie skandal. Arystokracja będzie szukać sposobu, by strącić mnie z tronu. Zabrzmi to egoistycznie, ale teraz niewiele mnie to obchodzi, Estero. Ważne jest, by ten chłopiec mógł dorastać w spokoju. Powiem ci coś, Estero – dodał ciszej. – Znasz już tak wiele moich sekretów, że nie ma znaczenia, czy zdradę ci kolejną tajemnicę. – mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie mogę mieć dzieci, Estero. Srebrna Dynastia kończy się na mnie. Celes upada i już nigdy się nie podniesie. Jestem ostatnim władcą tego kraju.

Służka zadrżała, słysząc tak złowrogą przepowiednię.

- Przez te kilka godzin zdołałem pokochać to dziecko jak własnego syna – kontynuował Ashura. - Chcę wychować go na dobrego człowieka. Drzemie w nim wielka siła. Któregoś dnia zacznę uczyć go magii. Kiedyś będzie potężniejszy ode mnie i stanie się moją jedyną nadzieją. Tylko on będzie w stanie mnie powstrzymać. – dodał gorzko. – Przepowiednie, klątwy, czarnomagiczne zaklęcia… Srebrna Dynastia nie jest od tego wolna. _Ostatni przyniesie zniszczenie… _Znasz te słowa, prawda?

- Nie – wyszeptała cicho Estera. – Nie wierzę, panie… - w ciemnych oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Pomóż mi, Estero – król ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wydał się nagle dużo starszy niż wyglądał. – To przyjdzie, jest nieuniknione. Chłopiec i tak nie powstrzyma mnie całkowicie. Ale jeśli istnieje jakaś nadzieja…

* * *

><p>Fay powoli przewrócił kartkę księgi, wczytując się w zastosowanie kolejnego z zaklęć. Jasne, sięgające ramion włosy lśniły lekko w świetle pobliskiej lampy. Chłopiec nie zważał na późną godzinę, siedząc na podłodze w swoim pokoju i trzymając na kolanach księgę. Ćwiczył magię od ponad roku, a wciąż umiał niewiele. Ashura pocieszał go, że jego moc nie rozwinęła się jeszcze całkowicie i na wszystko przyjdzie czas, mimo to Fay niecierpliwie próbował.<p>

- Nie powinieneś już iść spać? – w drzwiach pojawiła się Estera, patrząc z czułością na dziecko. Blondynek mieszkał w zamku od dwóch lat i w ciągu tego czasu zdążyła go pokochać. Nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje dawne uprzedzenia związane z jego pochodzeniem.

- Ćwiczę, proszę pani – odparł chłopiec, podnosząc oczy znad opasłego tomu. – Ale te książki są dla mnie za trudne.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, po czym podeszła i usiadła na ciemnoniebieskim dywanie obok dziecka.

- Jesteś trochę za młody na naukę – stwierdziła – Król niestety nie ma podręczników pisanych zrozumiałym językiem. Powinieneś się już położyć, Fay – dodała. – Nie możesz tak męczyć oczu.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową, odkładając księgę. Estera spojrzała w te smutne oczy i stłumiła westchnienie. Mimo starań Ashury Fay rzadko się uśmiechał.

- Ma pani rację – odpowiedział blondynek. – Mogłaby pani przynieść mi trochę wody?

- Oczywiście, kochanie.

* * *

><p>Ashura leżał w swoim łóżku w codziennym ubraniu. Uwolnione od korony leżącej na szafce włosy rozsypały się na poduszce, a on ponuro wpatrywał się w błękitny baldachim. Jego umysł zaprzątały sprawy, które nie pozwalały mu spokojnie zasnąć. Chodziło głównie o Faya. Choć starał się trzymać chłopca z dala od celeskiej arystokracji i nigdy oficjalnie nie przedstawił go swoim następcą, był pewien, że szlachta jest tego pewna i szuka pretekstu by usunąć dziecko. Ashura wiedział doskonale o zawistnych plotkach krążących po Celes, dotyczących jego i jego wychowanka. Większość miała Faya za zwykłą przybłędę, jednak ci inteligentniejsi, przyglądając się kolorowi włosów i oczu dziecka, z pewnością domyślała się jego pochodzenia. Król dziękował bogom, że Celes i Valeria od wieków nie interesowały się swoimi sprawami i nikt bez zezwolenia władcy nie mógł legalnie kontaktować się z sąsiednim królestwem. Wiedział, że gdyby popełnił jakiś błąd, gdyby powiedział za dużo zostałby oskarżony o porwanie i nie mógłby zrobić nic. W ten sposób arystokracja pozbyłaby się za jednym zamachem i jego, i Faya. To częściowo dlatego tak szybko zaczął uczyć chłopca magii. Blondynek miał prawie dziewięć lat, a celescy magowie zwykle rozpoczynali naukę jako trzynastolatkowie. Drugim powodem była klątwa ciążąca na królu – Ashura chciał mieć pewność, że gdy straci nad sobą kontrolę, Fay będzie na tyle silny, by choć na chwilę go powstrzymać i uratować cześć ludności Celes.<p>

_To dziecko nie dostanie się w łapy szlachty,_ pomyślał władca. _Nie pozwolę na to. W Celes robi się dla niego niebezpiecznie. W razie zagrożenia muszę mieć plan, by go chronić. Gdyby zaszła potrzeba, mógłbym go wysłać do zaufanych przyjaciół. To chyba najlepszy pomysł…_

* * *

><p>- Ty to zrobisz – oschły głos mężczyzny zabrzmiał dziwnym echem po niemalże pustej, nieużywanej komnacie. Zimne, czarne oczy świdrowały innego mężczyznę wzrokiem. – Ashura z nami pogrywa. Myśli, że nie wiemy, że to ten dzieciak będzie następcą. Niby po co miałby uczyć go magii?<p>

- Ten bachor to Valeriańczyk – mruknął drugi niechętnie. – Nie lepiej by było porwać go i zmusić Ashurę do przyznania się do uprowadzenia go? Podpisałby na siebie wyrok.

- A dzieciak będzie żył – warknął czarnooki. – I gdy dorośnie, będzie silnym magiem. Nie, mój drogi. To dziecko ma zginąć. Przy odrobinie szczęścia wrobimy kochanego króla nie tylko w porwanie, ale, i wykorzystywanie nieletnich, i morderstwo. Idź już. Wschodnia Wieża nie jest pilnowana, jest tam tylko ta ukochana dziwka króla. Ją też możesz zabić.

- Tak jest – drugi mężczyzna wykonał typowo żołnierski ukłon, po czym wyjął z kieszeni długi sztylet i kawałek szmaty.

- Co to? – warknął zleceniodawca, patrząc podejrzliwie na materiał.

- Eliksir usypiający, jakby komuś zachciało się wrzeszczeć – żołnierz uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Magów też da się przekupić.

Arystokrata zadowolony kiwnął głową.

- Nim nastanie świt, chłopiec ma być martwy.

* * *

><p>Fay śnił. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy sny chłopca były spokojne i pozbawione krwi. Z radością patrzył na pięknego, srebrnego feniksa jedzącego u z dłoni okruszki. Śnieg na zewnętrznym dziedzińcu Laveru wirował w lekkim wietrze. Słońce przeświecało przez chmury, zwiastując krótkie celeskie lato. W tle, daleko na zboczach, widział stada dzikich renów, odzianych w letnie, brązowe futra… I nagle wszystko zawirowało bólem, zaskoczeniem i przerażeniem. Otworzył oczy i tuż przed sobą ujrzał sztylet i zimne, pełne zła oczy nieznajomego mężczyzny. Chciał krzyczeć, ale napastnik zatkał mu twarz jakąś szmatą. Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się oswobodzić, ale mężczyzna bez trudu przytrzymał drobne ciało. Do płuc blondynka dostały się opary eliksiru i opór znacznie zelżał. Niebieskie oczy zmętniały.<p>

- Bękart – syknął mężczyzna, wznosząc nóż. Poczuł triumf, że tak łatwo mu poszło. Opuścił sztylet, świadom, że zaraz pozbawi życia tą przeklętą istotę, która śmiała zaburzyć plany arystokracji. Nim ostrze przedarło się przez piżamę chłopca, mężczyzna poczuł, jak ogromna siła zmiata go z łóżka i rzuca o ścianę. Broń potoczyła się po posadzce, a on sam znieruchomiał, po czym zaczął kląć w myślach. Przed nim stał Ashura. I to wcale nie był stary, dobry Ashura, ale Ashura-demon, niczym jego imiennik z na wpół zapomnianych mitów. Złotozielone oczy były wypełnione szałem, a moc magiczna wirująca wokół niego była tak silna, że po ciele niedoszłego zabójcy pot spływał strumieniami. Białe szaty rozwiały się, podobnie jak kruczoczarne włosy i mężczyzna zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił, przystając do spisku przeciw niemu. Gdyby komuś przyszło do głowy spersonifikować piekło, chaos i szatana w jednej osobie, byłby to właśnie król Ashura.

- N-nie… nie możesz – wychrypiał żołnierz, szukając gorączkowo czegoś, czym mógłby się bronić. – Nie możesz mnie zabić…Jesteś królem, podlegasz prawom… - otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy blada dłoń króla chwyciła go za mundur i uderzyła o ścianę. Poczuł w ustach krew. Patrzył na władcę z przerażeniem. Złotozielone tęczówki niosły śmierć.

- Nie, nie mogę – powiedział cicho Ashura. Jego głos zmienił się niemal nie do poznania. – Ale mogę postawić cię przed sądem za wtargniecie bez zezwolenia do zamku, zaatakowanie królewskiej służącej i próbę zamordowania dziecka. To, co oni ci zrobią – ściszył głos jeszcze bardziej, patrząc bezlitośnie na niedoszłego zabójcę. – będzie jedynie pieszczotą w porównaniu z tym, co ja bym ci uczynił, gdybym mógł. Uwierz mi – dodał szeptem. – jestem zdolny do największych tortur, by tylko chronić to, co jest mi drogie. A ten chłopiec jest dla mnie ważny. Następnym razem dwa razy się zastanów, zanim wystąpisz przeciwko Srebrnej Dynastii. – puścił mężczyznę, który skulił się pod ścianą, cały dygocząc.

- Panie! – w drzwiach komnaty pojawiła się Estera. Krew na jej policzku zdążyła już zakrzepnąć. Przerażonym spojrzeniem omiotła strażnika i drżącego Faya, który patrzył na całą scenę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Idź po straże! – warknął król, nie odwracając spojrzenia od żołnierza. Służka zniknęła w korytarzu i pojawiła się po paru minutach, prowadząc ze sobą kilku zbrojnych mężczyzn.

- Aresztować go – rozkazał Ashura, odchodząc od napastnika. Poczekał, aż zrezygnowany i przerażony były strażnik zostanie wyprowadzony, po czym spojrzał na Esterę. Kobieta przytulała do siebie przestraszonego Faya. Dał znak służącej, by się odsunęła, po czym przyklęknął przy łóżku chłopca, patrząc łagodnie na dziecko otulone kołdrą.

- Fay, nie bój się – powiedział spokojnie. Strach w niebieskich oczach powoli znikał.

- Jesteś zły? – zapytał cicho blondynek.

- Zdenerwowałem się, bo chciał cię skrzywdzić – odpowiedział król, siadając na łóżku obok chłopca. Pozwolił mu się do siebie przytulić. – Posłuchaj, Fay. Tutaj robi się niebezpiecznie. Muszę zabrać cię z Celes.

- Dokąd?

- Do jednego z moich przyjaciół. Zaopiekuje się tobą. Ale musimy udać się tam natychmiast, dobrze? – Ashura spojrzał w oczy ufającego mu dziecka. Nie mógł czekać, aż arystokracja wykona kolejny ruch. – Estero, spakuj jego najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

* * *

><p>- To tutaj? – szepnął Fay, kurczowo trzymając się szat króla. Patrzył niepewnie na gęstą, zieloną trawę i nieznane mu drzewa obsypane różowym kwieciem. Ashura przykucnął przy chłopcu.<p>

- Tak – powiedział król poważnie. – To Nihon. Mój przyjaciel jest tu cesarzem. To ktoś w rodzaju króla – wyjaśnił. – Posłuchaj mnie, kochanie. Nie wiem, ile mi zajmie rozprawienie się z arystokracją. Może miesiąc, może rok, może kilka lat. Do tego czasu musisz tu zostać. Obiecuję, że wrócę po ciebie.

Fay kiwnął głową, a w niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wcale nie chciał tu zostawać, wolał wrócić z powrotem do Laveru, jednak rozumiał, że Ashura robi to dla jego dobra. Król nigdy przecież nie uczynił mu nic złego.

- Teraz ja cię o coś poproszę – odezwał się władca po krótkiej chwili. – Proszę, byś mi obiecał, że gdy kiedyś po ciebie wrócę, pójdziesz ze mną.

- Obiecuję! – zawołał chłopiec, rzucając się na szyję opiekuna. – Będę tylko czekał, aż przyjdziesz. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć tu zostać?

- Kto wie – westchnął Ashura. – Przepraszam, Fay.

- Za co?

- Myślę, że potem zrozumiesz. Chodź. – brunet wziął chłopca za rękę i poprowadził w kierunku niewielkiego pałacu. Blondynek z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się wnętrzom niczym nie przypominającym Laveru. Jakiś mężczyzna z dużym mieczem wskazał im drogę i w końcu znaleźli się w czymś, co chyba było salą tronową. Czekał tam na nich mężczyzna w średnim wieku ubrany w dziwne dla Faya szaty. Powitał ich uśmiechem.

- Witaj, przyjacielu – zwrócił się do Ashury. – Miło znów cię widzieć w Nihon.

- Wiele lat minęło, odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, Annei – na twarzy władcy Celes zagościł uśmiech. – Niestety nie jest to jednak przyjacielska wizyta. Mam do ciebie przeogromną prośbę.

- Chodzi o tego chłopca? – cesarz zwrócił spojrzenie przenikliwych, czarnych oczu na blondynka.

- Tak – potwierdził Ashura. – Chciałbym, abyś zajął się nim przez pewien czas. W Celes nie jest bezpieczny.

- Jak długo, przyjacielu?

Ashura pochylił głowę.

- Nie jestem w stanie tego określić – odpowiedział, a następnie spojrzał Annei prosto w oczy.

- Rozumiem – odparł cicho cesarz. Przykucnął przed chłopcem. – Jak masz na imię, mały?

- Fay – odparł blondynek, widząc, że obcy ma ciepłe spojrzenie.

- Miło mi będzie cię gościć w moim pałacu. Z pewnością to nic wspaniałego w porównaniu z Laverem, mimo mam nadzieję, że będziesz czuł się tu dobrze.

Fay kiwnął lekko głową, na co Annei się uśmiechnął i wyprostował.

- Akutohime? – zapytał, patrząc w bok. Z korytarza wysunęła się cicho kobieta. Ciemne włosy związane były w misterny kok przystrojony kwiatami. Bogactwo szat i biżuterii wskazywało, że najprawdopodobniej była cesarzową. – Moja droga, zabierz na chwilę tego chłopca. Muszę pomówić z Ashurą sam na sam.

- Chodź, kochanie – powiedziała kobieta, wyciągając rękę do blondynka. – Pewnie jesteś głodny – widząc potakujące skinięcie dziecka pokręciła głową. – Ashuro, jak tak można? Podróżować z głodnym dzieckiem?

- Nie było czasu, moja droga. Ledwo zdążyłem powstrzymać nasłanego mordercę.

Usta cesarzowej zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Bez słowa zniknęła w korytarzu prowadząc za sobą chłopca.

- Zawsze tak reaguje, gdy słyszy o krzywdzie jakiegoś dziecka – westchnął Annei, gdy zostali sami. – Gotowa wtedy zabijać gołymi rękami. Sam się jej czasem boję. Choć, Ashuro. Porozmawiamy w bardziej stronnym miejscu. Nie bój się o Faya – Akutohime go nakarmi.

Cesarz zaczął rozmowę, gdy znaleźli się w małym pokoju.

- To dziecko Złotej Dynastii – powiedział cicho Annei, świdrując Ashurę wzrokiem. – Czy Kanaye o tym wie?

- Kanaye nie żyje od dwóch lat – odpowiedział król Celes – Tak samo jak wszyscy jego rodacy. To dziecko jest ostatnie.

- Na bogów, jak? – Annei drgnął.– Co się stało? Rada nie ma o niczym pojęcia.

- Rada nie była zwoływana od trzech lat – odparł Ashura, myśląc o grupie królów-czarowników, która w tajemnicy spotykała się co jakiś czas, bez wiedzy swoich poddanych, by omówić sytuację. – Widujemy się zbyt rzadko i zbyt mało o sobie wiemy. Kanaye miał dorosłego syna. Jego żona urodziła bliźnięta. – w kilku zdaniach nakreślił cesarzowi historię Faya. Gdy skończył, cesarz wyglądał na poruszonego.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że Kanaye to kawał sukinsyna, ale żeby aż tak… - pokręcił głową. – Nie bój się, Ashuro. Zaopiekuję się tym dzieckiem.

- Jak tam twoje córki, przyjacielu? – zapytał król Celes, uspokojony zapewnieniem cesarza.

Annei lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Starsza weszła w wiek dojrzewania. Nawet księżniczka może strzelać fochy i się buntować. Niezależnie od kraju i obyczajów, dzieci są takie same… Druga, Tomoyo, jest trochę młodsza od twojego Faya. Mam tu też kogoś w jego wieku. Kurogane, sierota – dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie Ashury. – Jego ojciec był dowódcą oddziału w Suwie. Gdy wioska została zaatakowana, a on i jego żona zginęli, zająłem się chłopcem.

- To dobrze, że Fay będzie miał towarzystwo – westchnął król. – W Laverze nie było żadnego innego dziecka, a nie chciałem puszczać go do miasta. Zbyt wielu mieszka tam arystokratów.

- Powiedz, Ashuro… - cesarz sięgnął po spodeczek z sake. – Co byś zrobił, gdybym ci odmówił? Miałeś alternatywę?

- Tak – odpowiedział król Celes. – Wysłałbym dziecko do Clowa. Jest jedynym z Rady, który ma na tyle oleju w głowie, by to zrozumieć. Oprócz ciebie, oczywiście. Wolałem jednak najpierw spróbować tutaj. Clow jest dobrym człowiekiem, jednak nie chciałbym umieszczać Faya w jego królestwie. Klimat, rozumiesz.

- Fakt, u Clowa jest wyjątkowo gorąco – zauważył Annei. – Sam bywam tam zbyt rzadko i na zbyt krótko, by to odczuć, ale masz rację. Mogłoby to się odbić na zdrowiu tego chłopca. Lepiej, żeby był tutaj. Chcesz, bym uczył go magii?

- Tak. Chłopiec zna podstawy, ale to wciąż za mało. Ma wielką moc, typową dla bliźnięcia. Ucz go tego, co sam umiesz, Annei, ale proszę cię o jedno – nie chcę, by poznał sztukę przenoszenia się. Jeśli będzie chciał, pokaż mu zwykłą teleportację. Nic wielkiego, kilka stóp w jedną, kilka w drugą…Jest inteligentny, wie, że można używać magii do przenoszenia się o setki mil, bo kilka razy tak ze mną podróżował. Sam go tego nauczę, gdy przyjdzie pora.

- Nie chcesz, by zawczasu uciekł do Celes? – Annei przyjrzał się Ashurze.

Król westchnął.

- Wiem, że będzie cierpiał. Jest dzieckiem, będzie tęsknił. Gdyby nauczył się przenoszenia, gotów byłby wrócić do Laveru, gdy ja będę zajęty tłumieniem buntu. Nie chcę, by coś mu się stało. I z pewnością nie chcę, by to oglądał.

* * *

><p>- Idiota – stwierdził Kurogane, zakładając nogę na nogę. Rozłożył się na trawie przed domkiem, w którym od pewnego czasu mieszkał i sięgnął po butelkę sake. – Skąd w ogóle masz te flaszki?<p>

- Zwinąłem…Tomoyo pomogła – odparł niezbyt wyraźnie Fay. Biała yukata odcinała się kolorem od ciemnych desek. Na ramieniu przypięta była mała, srebrna broszka w kształcie kwiatu wiśni, symbolizująca w Nihon przynależność do magów. Długie włosy blondyna, sięgające niemal po pasa, splecione były w misterny, cienki warkocz. Siedział na drewnianej balustradzie tarasu, oparty plecami o ścianę budynku, a jego stan wskazywał, że przy najbliższym ruchu spadnie na ziemię. Niebieskie oczy były zamroczone alkoholem. – Kuuuro-saaama… - zaczął Fay, czując, jak szumi mu w głowie. – Masz jutro tą… misję?

- Taa… - mruknął brunet, zerkając na leżący obok schodków prowadzących na taras miecz. Ginryu, Srebrny Smok, był największym skarbem Kurogane i w jego dłoniach stawał się zabójczą bronią. Młody mężczyzna odziedziczył go po ojcu, podobnie zresztą jak imię, i biada temu, kto spróbowałby mu go odebrać.

- Ile… Ile ci zejdzie? – blondyn spróbował zmienić pozycję, ale zaczął tracić równowagę i z ciężkim westchnieniem powrócił do poprzedniej. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę wojownika, wpatrując się w butelkę. Brunet wywrócił oczami i rzucił ją w jego kierunku. Fayowi udało się złapać trunek, jednak z utrzymaniem równowagi było już gorzej. Kurogane skrzywił się, widząc, jak blondyn spada z balustrady i ląduje na schodach.

- Cały? – zapytał, podnosząc brwi. Widząc potakujące skinięcie głową westchnął. Wstał zwinnie, ale lekko się zachwiał, bo on również nie był do końca trzeźwy. Podszedł powoli do maga i bezceremonialnie zabrał mu ocalałą z upadku butelkę, po czym pociągnął łyk i rozłożył się z powrotem na miękkiej darni, całkowicie ignorując pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie przyjaciela.

- Mu…Mógłbyś mi chociaż pomóc – wymamrotał Fay, siadając na schodkach. Przerzucił długi warkocz na ramię. Odwrócił się bokiem, udając obrażonego.

- Misja zajmie nam, jak dobrze pójdzie, dwa, trzy tygodnie – odpowiedział Kurogane, patrząc bezmyślnie w niebo.

Fay jęknął rozdzierająco.

- I co ja tu będę robił sam tyle czaaaasu? – zapytał, podnosząc się z trudem i siadając obok bruneta. Zabrał mu butelkę i napił się.

- Leczył kaca, praktykował magię, plotkował z Tomoyo, robił na złość jej siostrze… - odparł Kurogane, licząc na palcach. – Możesz też posprzątać w tej mojej chałupie…

- O tym, Kuro-san, zapoooooomnij… - ziewnął Fay, po czym położył się prostopadle po ciała Kurogane, kładąc głowę na jego torsie. Ziewnął po raz kolejny i przymknął oczy.

- Co robisz, kretynie? – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, ale pod wpływem wypitego alkoholu jakoś wcale nie miał ani chęci ani sił, by zrzucić blondyna. – Za dużo wypiłeś.

Jasne włosy Faya lśniły lekko w księżycowym blasku, przywodząc na myśl słoneczne promienie.

- Jak myślisz, Kuro-sama? – szepnął blondyn, nie podnosząc powiek. – Ashura po mnie wróci? Minęło dziesięć lat…

- Nie wiem. A gdyby teraz się pojawił? Zostałbyś? – Kurogane zauważył, że warkocz blondyna zaczepił o srebrną broszkę i odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, by go oswobodzić.

- Nie… Złożyłem op..obie..obietnicę… - Fay, zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednie słowo wyciągnął dłoń do góry, w kierunku gwiazd. – Nie ważne… Nie wróci… – otworzył oczy i zadziornie się uśmiechnął. Poderwał się i usiadł obok zaskoczonego Kurogane. Sięgnął po butelkę i jęknął zawiedzony, gdy okazała się pusta.

- Ludzie, ja chcę się upić… - mruknął, chwiejąc się lekko. Uznał, że pozycja leżąca jest najwygodniejsza i ponownie opadł na tors Kurogane.

- Już jesteś pijany – skomentował Kurogane. Blondyn w odpowiedzi lekko się do niego przysunął. – Kompletnie pijany.

- Jeszcze nie widziałeś mnie pijanego… - wymamrotał młody mag. – Lubię cię, wiesz?

* * *

><p>- Miałeś jakieś wiadomości od Ashury, Annei? – zapytał po długim milczeniu Clow, spoglądając na swojego gościa. Cesarz westchnął, odkładając lampkę wina na stolik i odwracając wzrok od pustynnego krajobrazu za oknem.<p>

- Nie – odpowiedział cicho. – Ostatni raz kontaktował się ze mną dwa lata temu. Ma masę roboty. Okazało się, że intrygi arystokracji sięgały aż do czasów Białej Wojny.

- Aż tak?... Nieciekawie… Pamiętasz jeszcze tą rzeź?

- Dość trudno ją zapomnieć – Annei uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Minęło ponad sto lat, prawda? Szlachta nadal ma żal do Srebrnej Dynastii za wysłanie do boju ich prywatnych oddziałów? Nie było przecież innego wyjścia, Rada zgodnie to uznała.

- A propos Rady… - Clow zatrzymał wzrok na gościu. – Miejsce Złotej Dynastii wciąż jest puste. Myślisz, że dałoby się wprowadzić do niej tego chłopaka?

Annei zmarszczył brwi i zdecydowanie pokręcił głową.

- Valeria przestała istnieć. Nie istnieje zamek, nie ma ani tronu, ani korony. Może i Fay jest jedynym spadkobiercą tej linii królewskiej, może i posiada potężną moc, co by go kwalifikowało do Rady, ale wątpię, by po tym, co zrobił Kanaye chłopak chciał mieć z tym jakikolwiek związek. Polityk z niego żaden. Do tego jest za młody. – powiedział ostro Annei.

- Nie unoś się, przyjacielu – Clow uśmiechnął się pojednawczo. – To była tylko propozycja. Jego wiek wcale nie jest problemem – Radzie przydałaby się świeża krew. Ktoś młody, kto odświeży poglądy magów, z których co niektórzy mają już ponad setkę. Ale masz rację. Nie będziemy go do niczego zmuszać. Porozmawiam z innymi i zastanowimy się, czy nie usunąć miejsca Valerii z Rady. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej.

* * *

><p>Fay otworzył oczy i jęknął cicho, czując okropny ból głowy. Przez zmrużone oczy próbował dostrzec, gdzie się znajduje, ale słoneczne promienie skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Opuścił powieki i dopiero po chwili znowu je podniósł, zasłaniając twarz ręką. Po skromnym wystroju pomieszczenia zorientował się, że jest w domku Kurogane i najprawdopodobniej leży na zapasowym futonie, który zwykle zajmował, gdy u niego nocował. Blondyn podniósł się z trudem do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na bruneta krzątającego się po pomieszczeniu.<p>

- Ostatni raz z tobą piję – wychrypiał Fay, po raz kolejny żałując, że kaca nie da się uleczyć za pomocą magii.

- To był twój pomysł – odpowiedział spokojnie Kurogane, pakujący najpotrzebniejszy ekwipunek i prowiant, który miał zabrać ze sobą.

- Jakim cudem ty nigdy nie masz kaca?

- Piję mniej od ciebie i mam mocną głowę – Kurogane przyjrzał się krytycznie magowi. – W takim stanie lepiej nie pokazuj się cesarzowi, chyba, że chcesz, żeby się dowiedział, że jego ulubione sake nagle zniknęło ze schowka.

Rzeczywiście, blondyn był rozczochrany, misterny warkocz rozplątał się na końcu, a yukata była pognieciona i pokryta zielonymi plamami od trawy.

- Pewnie już wie – mruknął Fay, poprawiając brudne ubranie. Zerknął na ramię. – Szlag, zgubiłem broszkę.

- Leży na schodach przed domem – odparł Kurogane, sięgając po miecz. – Idę. Wpadaj tu czasem, żeby mi tu nic nie ukradli, co?

- Rzucę kilka zaklęć – Fay wstał, krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Tylko, żebym mógł potem wejść, normalnie, drzwiami, nie przez okno, jak poprzednim razem… - brunet przerzucił bagaż przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Oho… - zatrzymał się po kilku krokach. – Tomoyo.

Młodsza księżniczka uchyliła drzwi.

- Chciałam was wystraszyć – powiedziała naburmuszona. – Znowu zepsułeś mi plany.

Fay uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, jak Kurogane wywraca oczami.

- Przyszłaś zdemolować mi dom? Roznoszenie pałacu ci już nie wystarcza?

Ktoś obcy mógłby pomyśleć, że tak obcesowe zwracanie się do rodziny cesarskiej jest ogromną obrazą, jednak Fay, znając oboje od jakiś dziesięciu lat, wiedział, że Kurogane nie mówi tego poważnie.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

- Przecież wiesz, że ta waza to było niechcący! – zawołała księżniczka z wyrzutem.

Fay skrzywił się, bo ból głowy spotęgował się jeszcze bardziej.

- Tomoyo, mogłabyś ciszej? – zapytał.

- O… - księżniczka dopiero teraz zauważyła stan, w jakim znajdował się mag. – Przepraszam. Widzę, że to sake nie poszło na marne… Następnym razem trochę przystopujcie.

- Nie będzie następnego razu – stwierdził Fay.

- Ile razy to słyszałem? – Kurogane uniósł brwi, po czym poszedł do drzwi. – Na razie.

Blondyn w milczeniu powiódł za nim wzrokiem. _Znowu_, pomyślał. _Znowu mnie zostawia. I znowu będę zamartwiać się, czy w ogóle wróci._ Drzwi zamknęły się cicho i mag miał szanse usłyszeć, jak jego przyjaciel szorstko wita się z towarzyszami misji.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że któregoś dnia on może nie wrócić – Tomoyo jakby czytała mu w myślach. Zadumana patrzyła na drzwi. Fay kiwnął głową, a uśmiech na jego twarzy przygasł. Odwrócił głowę, by uniknąć jej spojrzenia. – To czemu mu tego nie powiesz?

Blondyn spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Jak ty… - zaczął, ale zawahał się.

- Znam cię, a do tego jestem kobietą. – odpowiedziała Tomoyo, uśmiechając się pogodnie. – I uważam, że powinieneś spróbować, bo możesz stracić jedyną szansę. O, Kurogane chyba coś zostawił – dodała, ignorując Faya. Wskazała na sztylet, który brunet lubił brać ze sobą, bo był poręczny i łatwy do ukrycia. – Zawołam go, lepiej, żeby go wziął, nie? – dziewczyna wybiegła z chatki tak szybko, na ile pozwalało jej na to długie kimono.

Fay spojrzał na drzwi i pokręcił głową, speszony, że księżniczka odgadła jego tajemnicę, a teraz najwyraźniej chciała sprowokować sytuację, by został na moment sam na sam z Kurogane. Przez myśl przeszła mu ucieczka, ale zganił sam siebie. Może Tomoyo miała rację, czas się z tym zmierzyć. Nie czekał długo. Już po paru minutach do domu wkroczył poirytowany Kurogane.

- Jakby nie mogła mi tego przynieść… - mruknął do siebie, chowając sztylet, po czym spojrzał na blondyna. – Co? – zapytał zbity z tropu niepewnym spojrzeniem Faya.

- Kuro-sama… - zaczął Fay, przełamując się i podchodząc bliżej. Stanął tak blisko, ze gdyby chciał, mógłby dotknąć wyciągniętą dłonią torsu Kurogane.

- No co? – wojownik zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, co myśleć o zachowaniu czarodzieja. Już chciał się cofnąć i wyjść, gdy Fay wykonał jeszcze jeden krok. Blondyn wspiął się na palce i delikatnie pocałował go w policzek. Niemal natychmiast się cofnął i zarumieniony odwrócił głowę. Kurogane patrzył na niego w niemym zdumieniu.

- Uważaj na siebie – powiedział w końcu Fay, mówiąc tak cicho, że brunet ledwo go słyszał.

- Magu… - zaczął Kurogane, ale nie dokończył. W milczeniu patrzył przez chwilę na blondyna. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś, czego Fay nie mógł określić. Wojownik chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i w końcu cofnął się i wyszedł bez słowa.

Blondyn cicho westchnął, po czym usiadł ciężko na posłaniu. Pochylił głowę, a na jego twarzy zagościł gorzki uśmiech. _W końcu nie powiedziałem. Ale przynajmniej będzie miał o czym myśleć. _Rozejrzał się po pustym domku. Chatka była mała, skromnie urządzona, ale Kurogane nie potrzebował więcej. Brunet mieszkał tu od kilku lat, od czasu, gdy poprosił cesarza o jakieś lokum, bo pałacowa komnatka nie pasowała do wizerunku wojownika. Fay nadal zamieszkiwał w pałacu, jako przyboczny mag cesarza, jednak czasem tu nocował, zwykle po wieczorach takich jak poprzedni, gdy nie miał sił zawlec się do swoich komnat. Po za tym, niezręcznie mu było pokazywać się w takim stanie rodzinie cesarskiej. Fay wstał i wyszedł z domku. Stanął na schodkach i podniósł lekko błyszczącą w słońcu broszkę, która musiała mu wypaść, gdy z pomocą Kurogane wchodził do chatki. Przypiął ją na ramieniu i, patrząc na drzwi, skupił się. Wykonał dłonią ruch, jakby coś od siebie odganiał i wyszeptał kilka słów. Powietrze zadrżało, gdy magia przemknęła przez przestrzeń i dotknęła desek. Na skrzydle drzwi zalśnił tajemniczy symbol, a gdy blondyn opuścił powoli dłoń, znak zaczął blednąć, by w końcu przestać być widoczny.

_Teraz nikt oprócz mnie tu nie wejdzie. Blokada będzie działać jakiś tydzień, więc zanim Kuro-rin wróci, trzeba będzie ją odnowić. Nic tu po mnie, wracam do pałacu…_

Zszedł po schodkach i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku pałacu cesarza Annei'a, chcąc znaleźć się jak najszybciej w swoim pokoju. Na szczęście było dość wcześnie, więc wśród alejek cesarskich ogrodów nie widział wielu ludzi. Kątem oka zauważył, że tam, gdzie ogrody się kończą, a zaczynają się zabudowania, stoi kilku zbrojnych mężczyzn, rozmawiając ze strażą pałacową. Najwyraźniej byli tu obcy, bo większość z nich rozglądała się ukradkiem dookoła, a jeden z nich patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem i wrogim zdumieniem. Fay przyśpieszył, bo nie spodobało mu się to spojrzenie. Mieszkał tu od dziesięciu lat, więc okoliczni mieszkańcy przyzwyczaili się do jego jasnych włosów i oczu, tak nietypowych w tym kraju, ale czasem słyszał nieprzyjemne uwagi od przyjezdnych, którzy nie trudzili się, by mówić szeptem.

Dotarł w końcu do pałacowych drzwi i po przekroczeniu ich od razu skręcił w lewo, kierując się do swoich pokoi, mając nadzieję, że nie spotka nikogo ważnego, bo mógłby całkowicie stracić reputację cesarskiego maga, co wiązałoby się z nieprzyjemnościami. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy stanął pośrodku swojego pokoju. Szybko przebrał się z brudnej yukaty w luźny strój, rozpuścił i rozczesał włosy, po czym opadł na posłanie. Ból głowy, który osłabł przez spacer na świeżym powietrzu, znów dał o sobie znać. Przymknął oczy i postanowił się trochę zdrzemnąć.

* * *

><p>Minął tydzień, odkąd Kurogane wyruszył i Fay nie miał od niego żadnych wieści. Nie, żeby to było czymś dziwnym, bo wojownicy nigdy nie przysyłali wiadomości w trakcie misji, ale z każdym dniem martwił się coraz bardziej. Niby wiedział, że brunet przeszedł przez długie szkolenie i doskonale walczył, ale nie jeden raz widział starszych, bardziej doświadczonych wojowników wracających do domu z ranami. Niektórzy nie wracali wcale i tego właśnie Fay najbardziej się bał. Właściwie martwił się o Kurogane od zawsze, jednak ostatnimi czasy zwykły niepokój przerodził się w paniczny niemal lęk. Wiedział, że nie może tego okazać, bo zostałby wyśmiany. Nihończycy mieli walkę we krwi, a śmierć była naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy. Jeśli ktoś ginął na misji, oznaczało to, że nie był wystarczająco silny. Rodziny żyły w świadomości, że w każdej chwili mogą stracić synów, braci lub mężów. Fay rozumiałby to, gdyby chodziło o ochronę kraju, ale prawda była taka, że wojownicy przez większość byli zwykłymi najemnikami, którzy ginęli często w imię osób, którzy dla nich nie znaczyli nic. Taki rodzaj walki różnił się zupełnie od tego, o którym czytał w Celes. Gdy był dzieckiem, w ręce wpadła mu książka o Białej Wojnie. Szybko przestał ją czytać, bo była zbyt straszna, zwłaszcza, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak wszyscy mieszkańcy lodowego kraju powstają, by bronić ojczyzny. Zwykli łowcy renów walczący ramię w ramię obok królewskiej rodziny, mieszkańcy miasta i słudzy Laveru bijący się obok królewskich magów, zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiet, niekiedy chłopców zaczynających naukę zaklęć, bo liczyła się wtedy każda moc. Setki ludzi z symbolem srebrnego feniksa na ramieniu ginących w obronie tego, co kochali. To Fay potrafił zrozumieć, bo wtedy nie było innego wyjścia. Ale najemnicy… Po cichu marzył o tym, by Kurogane zaprzestał kariery wojownika i by Fay mógł w końcu przestać się o niego martwić. Miał też inne, nieśmiałe marzenia dotyczące bruneta, ale wątpił, by kiedykolwiek miały się spełnić. Wystarczyłaby mu tylko świadomość, że Kurogane jest bezpieczny.<p>

Przymknął oczy, przerywając wieczorne rozmyślania. Był zmęczony, bo cesarz tego dnia poprosił go o sprawdzenie zaklęć wokół pałacu. Okazało się, że bariera od strony zachodniej była lekko naruszona, zapewne przez ostatnie trzęsienie. Chociaż wstrząsy były niemal nieodczuwalne, na dawno nieodnawialnej barierze pojawiła się rysa. Fayowi udało się ją zredukować, jednak wymagało to od niego dużego wysiłku.

Powoli zaczął zasypiać. Przyjemnie miękkie posłanie zachęcało go do pogrążenia się w otchłani snów. Sam sen nie był jednak tak przyjemny, jak Fay by sobie życzył. Wszystko wróciło i znów czuł, jak bezlitosne, mocarne ręce zaciskają się na jego drobnych ramionach dziecka, jak ktoś ciągnie go siłą po kamiennej posadzce, a potem po śniegu, słyszał własny krzyk bólu, gdy kilka kopniaków od strażników skutecznie uspokoiło jego szamoczące się ciało, rozpalając je bólem. Słyszał słowa pełne nienawiści, padające z ust wszystkich, którzy się temu przyglądali. Rzucony boleśnie o ziemię, pogrążył się na moment w ciemności, ale nie było mu dane błogie uczucie nieświadomości, bo ktoś ocucił go mocnym uderzeniem w twarz, a następnie zaczął ciągnąć po skutych lodem schodach, obijając każdą jego kość o kamienie. A potem strażnicy rzucili go w dół, do miejsca przeznaczenia. Upadł bardzo boleśnie, jednak nie mógł nawet zemdleć, bo czyjeś wychudłe ręce sięgnęły ku niemu i spojrzał w twarz umarłemu za życia. Krzyknął ostatkiem sił, odskoczył, zataczając się ze zmęczenia i bólu, a następnie upadł, ale więzień go nie gonił. Oszalałymi, pustymi oczami patrzył w przestrzeń. A potem był tylko krzyk jego brata, uparcie rozbrzmiewający w ciemności. Głos wypełniony czystym przerażeniem, bólem, samotnością i rozpaczą. I on też krzyczał w ten sam sposób i tylko ich wzajemne wrzaski, świadomość, że drugi żyje nie pozwalała im postradać zmysłów. A nad tym wszystkim unosiły się słowa demona, który skazał ich na wieczny pobyt w świecie umarłych i oszalałych, wśród największych grzeszników i zbrodniarzy, w głodzie i najstraszniejszej nędzy tylko za to, że przyszli na świat. _Jeśli będą żyć w nieszczęściu, to stanie się szczęściem wszystkich_…

Prawie krzyknął, gdy ktoś nim potrząsnął. W półśnie szarpnął się, chcąc się uwolnić od prześladowcy, ale czyjeś ręce na to nie pozwoliły.

- Fay, wszystko w porządku – powiedział łagodny, znajomy głos, a gdy blondyn uchylił powieki, ujrzał zaniepokojoną twarz cesarza. Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi, zdając sobie równocześnie sprawę, że drży i jest oblany potem. Był pewien, że krzyczał przez sen.

- Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość – powiedział nieco zawstydzony, siadając na posłaniu.

- Nie przepraszaj, Fay. Rozumiem. Koszmary, prawda?

Blondyn odwrócił głowę.

- Minęło tyle lat, a ciągle mi się to śni. Zawsze takie żywe – odpowiedział cicho, na co Annei pokiwał głową ze współczuciem.

- O czymś takim trudno zapomnieć.

* * *

><p>Wiatr lekko poruszył konarami drzew, strącając z nich płatki kwiatów, które opadały na pałacowe ogrody, zaścielając je i tworząc różowy dywan. Równo przystrzyżone krzewy i pachnące kwiaty oświetlały delikatne promienie słońca. Alejkami przechadzało się kilka osób, podziwiając w skupieniu piękno przyrody. Nagły powiew zimnego wiatru poruszył drogimi, jedwabnymi kimonami i ich właściciele obejrzeli się, nieco zaskoczeni, w kierunku wejścia do ogrodów. W cieniu dużej, bogato zdobionej bramy pojawiły się nagle błękitne i srebrne smugi magii. Zawirowały kilkakrotnie, zwiększając się i jednocześnie blednąc, a pośrodku nich zamajaczyła się jakaś postać. Magia otoczyła go niby półprzezroczysta, szklana kula, a następnie rozszerzyła się i powoli znikła, ukazując strażnikom bramy postać wysokiego mężczyzny o długich, czarnych włosach. Błękitna korona na jego głowie i białe szaty o zupełnie innym kroju niż te noszone przez rodzinę cesarską sprawiły, że straż natychmiast pojęła, że obcy musi być jednym z dostojnych władców odległych krain, którzy czasem przybywali do pałacu cesarza Annei. Skłonili się w niskim ukłonie.<p>

- Prowadźcie mnie do cesarza – powiedział mężczyzna.

- Tak, panie – wymamrotał jeden z młodszych strażników. – Proszę za mną, Wasza Wysokość.

* * *

><p><em>Chryzantemowy Tron nie ma się tak dobrze, jak twierdzą ludzie,<em> pomyślał Annei, przyglądając się herbowi wymalowanemu nad tronem, przedstawiającemu właśnie chryzantemę. _Jest jednym z dwóch ostatnich dynastii, które już od tak dawna rządzą światem. Złotej Dynastii już nie ma, Srebrna powoli zanika… Jedynie Piaskowy Tron królestwa Clow trzyma się jako tako. Świat powoli niknie. Tak jak powiedziano. Przed wiekami czterech pierwszych władców, wybranych do rządzenia światem, otrzymało przepowiednię od młodej wieszczki. Dziewczyna głosiła: ,,każda z dynastii kiedyś upadnie, a będzie to upadek bolesny i wypełniony śmiercią. A gdy upadnie ostatnia, świat zostanie pogrzebany wśród ruin ,przysypany ziemią, zalany wodą, spalony ogniem i słońcem, połamany wiatrem. Nie zostanie z niego nic, co znane było z czasów przed końcem, a nieliczni, którzy przeżyją kataklizm, umrą, gdy wyzwolona magia zacznie szaleńczy taniec na zgliszczach." Właśnie dlatego zadaniem moim i Clowa, a potem naszych następców, jest dbanie o ciągłość naszych rodów. Clow ma pierworodnego syna, spełnił więc już swoją rolę. Ubolewam nad tym, że Touya nie odziedziczył po nim magii. Szkoda, mając za ojca tak utalentowanego maga, z pewnością byłby potężny. Jego młodsza siostra otrzymała zdolność widzenia we śnie, co z pewnością się przyda. Jestem pewny, że w potomku Touyi moc się odrodzi, wiec nie ma czym się martwić. Bardziej niepokoję się o siebie. Mam dwie córki i ani jednego syna. Na szczęście, Akutohime prawdopodobnie jest ciężarna. _Modlił się do wszystkich bogów, by urodził się syn, zanim Kendappa, jego starsza córka, nosząca miano Amaterasu, wejdzie w związek małżeński, bo inaczej, zgodnie z prawami, to jej małżonek objąłby tron po śmierci Annei'a, co spowodowałoby przerwanie Chryzantemowego Tronu.

- Wasza Wysokość. – cesarz usłyszał za swoimi plecami cichy głos, a gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał pochylonego sługę. – Do Waszej Wysokości przybył dostojny gość, panie.

- Wprowadźcie go – Annei zmarszczył lekko brwi. Kto, na bogów? Clow, czy jeden z władców pomniejszych państw należących do Rady? A może… Spojrzał w kierunku postaci, która ku niemu kroczyła. Białe szaty i niebieska korona, barwy śniegu, nie pozostawiały wątpliwości.

- Ashura – cesarz wyraził swoje zdumienie cichym głosem.

- Witaj, przyjacielu – odparł król Celes, podchodząc do niego. – Wróciłem po to dziecko.

* * *

><p>Fay szybko szedł korytarzem. Nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego wezwano go do cesarza. Był u niego zaledwie godzinę temu, gdy Annei mówił mu o planach otoczenia ochronnymi zaklęciami części okolicznych wiosek. Od służącego, który po niego przyszedł nic się nie dowiedział, więc lekko poirytowany i zaciekawiony coraz szybciej przemierzał zaułki pałacu. Gdy dotarł do sali tronowej stanął jak wryty, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w wysokiego mężczyznę, który na jego widok uśmiechnął się lekko. Tego uśmiechu nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym, podobnie jak charakterystycznej korony i szat.<p>

- Witaj, Fay – powiedział Ashura. – Wróciłem po ciebie.

Blondyn nie mógł wydusić z siebie głosu. Prze myśl przemknęły mu wszystkie wspomnienia z ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Twarze wszystkich ważnych dla niego osób, wiele szczerych, pamiętnych rozmów, chwile radości, a także smutku, ekscytująca nauka magii, problemy związane z dorastaniem, chwilowe, szczeniackie zauroczenia, a potem pierwsze prawdziwe przyjaźnie i miłości. Ciepło, które dotąd czuł w sercu, nagle się rozwiało i Fay zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę nie chce wracać. Nie teraz, gdy życie w końcu zaczęło się układać, gdy czuł się szczęśliwy, gdy robił to, co kochał, będąc magiem, nie teraz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że do Kurogane czuje coś więcej niż tylko przyjacielską sympatię. Poczuł rozżalenie i poczucie zdrady i niesprawiedliwości, zupełnie, jakby ktoś chciał wyrwać jego serce z tej ziemi, z Nihon, kraju, który zdążył pokochać, by zabrać go wbrew woli przez głupią obietnicę. Nagle zrozumiał, czemu Ashura umieścił go tutaj, w kraju, gdzie honor był rzeczą świętą, a złamanie przyrzeczenia było gorsze niż śmierć. Wściekły z bólu i rozpaczy, uniósł głowę, chcąc wykrzyczeć wszystko Ashurze w twarz, ale gdy tylko napotkał spojrzenie zielonozłotych, pełnych smutku i melancholii oczu, gniew znikł niemal natychmiast i Fay spuścił głowę, nie będąc w stanie być zły na osobę, która wyrwała go z piekła i jako pierwsza okazała mu dobro, a która teraz patrzyła na niego z współczuciem, równie jak on zasmucona tą niesprawiedliwością. Pojął, dlaczego w dniu, w którym pojawił się w Nihon, Ashura go przepraszał. Tamte słowa były prośbą o wybaczenie tego, że kiedyś król się zjawi i obróci w ruinę to wszystko, co Fay zdoła wybudować wokół siebie.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy król podszedł do niego. Zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności wtedy, gdy mężczyzna dotknął delikatnie jego ramion.

- Wybacz mi – szepnął cicho. – Wybacz, że wracam po tylu latach, podczas gdy ty na nowo ułożyłeś sobie życie i wszystko niszczę. Ale musisz wrócić.

Blondyn kiwnął głową, czując, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy.

* * *

><p>Powóz cicho mknął na płozach, a topniejący śnieg i błoto wskazywało, że już za kilka tygodni nastanie krótkie, celeskie lato. Białą, grubą sierść renów powoli zastępowało szarobrązowe, szorstkie futro, niewiele mniej gęste od zimowego. Na głowach zwierząt tkwiło dumnie niewielkie jeszcze poroże, wyrosłe kilka miesięcy temu na miejsce starego. Uprząż, ozdobiona lekkimi ornamentami w kształcie feniksów, cichutko podzwaniała. W lesie, przez który prowadziła ich droga, drzewa rosły tak gęsto, że niższe gałęzie drapały po ścianach powozu, a wyższe konary tworzyły nieprzepuszczającą światła kopułę. Dookoła było bardzo ciemno, światło dawały jedynie maleńkie, magiczne latarenki przypięte do uprzęży i dwa duże lampiony kiwające się po obu stronach siedzącego na koźle woźnicy, który wprawną ręką kierował zaprzęgiem. Reny wytrwale ciągnęły naprzód.<p>

Fay już sam nie wiedział, co czuje. Siedział na wygodnym siedzeniu wewnątrz powozu i zamyślony patrzył na drzemiącego króla. Ashura pochylał głowę na piersi i dopiero teraz, mimo półmroku, blondyn mógł dostrzec zmiany, jakie zaszły w władcy. Wydawało mu się, że trochę schudł. Z pewnością jednak stwierdził, że Ashura ma cienie pod oczami, jakby z niewyspania, a w kruczoczarnych włosach pojawiło się kilka siwych pasemek.

_Czy to cały ten bunt doprowadził go do tego stanu?,_ pomyślał Fay z pewnym smutkiem. _Skoro to trwało tyle lat…_ Mimo upływu czasu, wciąż czuł do króla przywiązanie, zupełnie jakby te dziesięć lat było zaledwie chwilą. Nie był na niego zły, nie potrafił wściekać się na kogoś, kto był dla niego jak… jak ojciec. _Jednak mam do niego żal… Ale w sumie, to częściowo również moja wina – wiedziałem, że kiedyś wrócę do Celes. Mogłem nie przywiązywać się tak do nich… Do Kurogane… _Fay westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że się z nim nie pożegnał. _Mogłem rozegrać to inaczej, mogłem nie dopuścić nikogo do siebie, wtedy by to tak nie bolało. Ale… byłem tylko dzieckiem. I podejrzewam, że miałem już dość samotności…_

W powozie zrobiło się chłodniej, więc otulił się swoim okryciem, patrząc z wdzięcznością na króla. Okazało się, że mimo paru zimowych ubrań Fay nie ma nic, co ochroniłoby go przed nocnym mrozem Celes, więc Ashura skombinował jakimś sposobem ciepły koc. Zupełnie jak w dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy jechali powozem. Tyle, że wtedy Fay był dzieckiem, siedział u króla na kolanach i szukał pocieszenia. Wtedy też Ashura nie używał magii, by przenieść się od razu do Laveru, zapewne po to, by go jeszcze bardziej nie przestraszyć. Teraz Ashura wytłumaczył mu, że nie jest w stanie zabrać ze sobą kogoś, kogo moc była już rozwinięta i silna tak jak u Faya, a w każdym razie nie aż tak daleko. Przenieśli się magicznie na granicę Celes, gdzie czekał na nich powóz, będący połączeniem sań i karocy, jak Ashura wyjaśnił, skonstruowany według jego pomysłu. Przy odrobinie wysiłku płozy można było odkręcić i zamiast nich umocować koła, co ułatwiało podróż w czasie lata.

Blondyn zerknął na dwa duże kufry ustawione na podłodze, zawierające cały jego dobytek. Po cichu zsunął się z siedzenia i przykucnął przy jednym z kufrów. Wieko uchyliło się bezszelestnie, gdy Fay użył odrobiny magii i dłoń maga wsunęła się do środka. Szybko odnalazł zmysłem dotyku jedwabną szatę i przesunął po niej palcami. Natknął się na coś zimnego i na oślep odpiął broszkę od materiału, a potem delikatnie zamknął kufer. Srebrna ozdoba zalśniła na jego dłoni, przypominając mu wieczór poprzedzający wyruszenie Kurogane na misję. Pamiętał go jak przez mgłę, bo prawdę mówiąc był pijany, ale poczuł ciepło w sercu na wspomnienie tej bliskości, tej magicznej chwili, kiedy leżał przy Kurogane i czuł się jak szczęśliwy. A potem ten pocałunek w policzek następnego ranka, to dziwne, nieokreślone uczucie w jego zaskoczonych, szkarłatnych oczach… _Jasna cholera. Kiedy… kiedy ja się w nim zakochałem?_ Fay usiadł z powrotem na siedzeniu, podkulając nogi i chowając się pod kocem, czując się dziwnie. Po raz pierwszy tak otwarte przyznał przed sobą, że to, co czuje do przyjaciela, nie jest jedynie zwykłą sympatią.

Przymknął oczy, czując zmęczenie. Wiedział, że prawdziwa tęsknota przyjdzie dopiero nazajutrz, gdy całkowicie zda sobie sprawę z sytuacji i w końcu pojmie, że nie wróci do Nihon. Teraz to wydawało mu się nie do końca rzeczywiste i prawdziwe. Przed nim było jeszcze kilka godzin jazdy, skulił się więc i pozwolił ciału i umysłowi zapaść w sen.

Obudził się, gdy ktoś lekko dotknął jego ramienia i wypowiedział jego imię. Nie potrzebował innej pobudki, by podnieść powieki. Zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę, że w powozie jest jasno. Od otwartych drzwi ciągnęło chłodem.

- Jesteśmy w Laverze, Fay – powiedział cicho Ashura, odsuwając się od niego. Blondyn kiwnął głową, z roztargnieniem przypominając sobie wczorajszy dzień. A więc podróż się skończyła, był w Celes i nie było już odwrotu. Z wrażeniem, jakby żelazna pieść ściskała mu serce, zdjął z siebie koc i przyjął podany przez służącego biały, uszyty w celeskim stylu płaszcz. Widząc, że słudzy króla zajmują się kuframi, zszedł za władcą po schodkach karety, mrużąc oczy. Gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do blasku śniegu, spojrzał w górę i mimowolnie westchnął, odpychając na moment od siebie smutki. Już zapomniał, jak Laver był piękny.

- Witaj w Laverze, panie – strażnik przy bramie, przed którą zatrzymał się powóz, pochylił się w geście szacunku. Fay miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś cofnął czas, bo wiele lat temu też stał tutaj, przed wejściem do zamku, a Ashura witany był tymi samymi słowami. Jedynie, co się zmieniło, to wypowiadający pozdrowienie kapitan straży. Był niższy i młodszy.

Brama uchyliła się przed nimi, ukazując schody.

- Pamiętasz zaklęcie, Fay? – zapytał Ashura, stając obok niego. Blondyn przytaknął. – Możesz to zrobić? Nie czuję się najlepiej.

Fay zerknął na króla, znów zdając sobie sprawę, że władca nie wygląda dobrze. Teraz, w świetle dnia, było to widoczne aż za bardzo. Kiwnął głową i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Wypowiedział słowa, które, jak wiedział, były swego rodzaju kluczem, zabezpieczeniem, by nikt niepożądany i niebezpieczny nie wdarł się do wnętrza zamku. Nie było niezawodne, ale stanowiło jedynie pierwszą z blokad, z których większość uaktywniała się jedynie na rozkaz króla. Poczuł, jak ziemia pod jego stopami zadrżała lekko, a magia szturchnęła go niepewnie, nie poznając jego magicznej siły. Przez moment poczuł zaniepokojenie tej mocy, tak silnej, że gdyby chciała, mogłaby go zmiażdżyć, a potem magia uspokoiła się, bo znał słowa, dzięki którym mógł przejść. Błękitna magia błysnęła dookoła i przed nimi już otwierały się drzwi do zamku. Fay obejrzał się w tył, patrząc w dół długich i krętych schodów, wyglądających niezwykle solidnie. _To nigdy nie przestało mnie fascynować,_ pomyślał. _Niesamowicie silna iluzja. Gdybym o niej nie wiedział, nabrałbym się i pewnie wieki wspinał się po tych schodach. _

Rozejrzał się do sali wejściowej. Nie zmieniło się tu nic, zupełnie jakby zatrzymał się czas. Tylko ludzie się zmieniali. Wszyscy, zarówno służba, król jak i on sam. Przywdział maskę, nie chcąc wydawać się tym ludziom przygnębiony. Zmusił się nawet do uśmiechu, gdy podeszła do nich Estera i ciepło powitała. Łzom pozwolił popłynąć dopiero w samotności, wśród ciszy szamoczącej się w jego komnatach we Wschodniej Wieży.

* * *

><p>Rankiem obudził go wściekły głód. Zaspany otworzył oczy, żałując, że poprzedniego dnia nie pojawił się na kolacji. Ashura nie nalegał, zapewne rozumiejąc, że tęsknota skutecznie odebrała blondynowi apetyt. Fay niewiele z nim rozmawiał. Zaraz po obiedzie wrócił do wieży. Fay usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pokoju. Nie zmieniło się tu nic. Obite błękitem ściany zdobiły gdzieniegdzie delikatne, złote ornamenty. Jedną ścianę pokrywały wysokie półki z książkami. W przerwie między nimi mieściły się drzwi prowadzące do małego korytarzyka, z którego można było przejść do łazienki i małej pracowni. Pod dużym, oszklonym oknem stała dopasowana pod kolor ścian kanapa, a przed nią mały, okrągły stolik, stanowiące komplet z fotelem wciśniętym pomiędzy okno a półkę z książkami, na którym Fay lubił czytać. Z drugiej strony kapany wiły się spiralne schody, dyskretnie schowane w kącie. Naprzeciwko nich znajdowało się jego duże, ozdobione błękitnym baldachimem łóżko. Pokój nie przypominał komnat królewskich, ale i tak dało się zauważyć, ze został urządzony z wyczuciem smaku i dobrego gustu. Ashura przygotował dla niego ten pokój zanim jeszcze Fay przybył do Celes. Blondyn podejrzewał, że król ujrzał go w jednym ze swoich snów.<p>

Zsunął się z łóżka i podszedł do spiralnych schodków. Szybko wszedł na górę, przesuwając dłonią po gładkiej, mahoniowej poręczy. Stanął pośrodku malutkiego, ośmiokątnego pomieszczenia, które zamiast ścian miał szyby. Uśmiechnął się blado, rozglądając się dookoła poprzez wzmocnione magicznie szkło, wykonane tak, by nie przepuszczało zimna. Z jednej strony widział wieże i dach zamku, z której zaś rozpościerał się widok na miasto w dole. Dzięki szklanemu dachowi, stworzonemu w kształcie ośmiokątnego ostrosłupa, miał wrażenie, że znajduje się na zewnątrz. Nie było w tym żadnej magii, a jedynie wyobraźnia budowniczych tego zamku. Podszedł do mniejszej niż na dole kanapie i usiadł, od niechcenia dotykając teleskopu. Teraz, w białe dzień, był bezużyteczny, ale Fay dobrze pamiętał, jak doskonale nocą w tym miejscu są widoczne gwiazdy.

_Wydaje mi się, że jakaś część mnie jednak tęskniła za tym miejscem…_

Przesunął palcami po długich włosach, przypominając sobie wczorajszą rozmowę z Esterą. Kobieta delikatnie napomknęła, że powinien je ściąć. Fay dobrze o tym wiedział, bo według zwyczaju długie włosy u mężczyzn przysługiwały tylko królowi, jednak nie miał ochoty jego robić. Wydawało mu się, że Kurogane je lubił.

Wrócił na dół i przebrawszy się, poszedł do jadalni.

* * *

><p>Pawilon Śniegu był miejscem, gdzie mieszkańcy zamku mogli w spokoju pospacerować między starannie utrzymanymi krzewami, a także miejscem spoczynku poprzednich władców. Wysokie, gotyckie okna wpuszczały do Pawilonu światło, które odbijało się od marmurowej posadzki. Rośliny, posadzone w specjalnie przygotowanych pasmach ziemi, wyznaczały trasę wędrówek, tworząc żywy labirynt. Pomiędzy nimi tkwiły małe, białe nagrobki królów, ozdobione feniksami. Krzewy białych róż oplatały kamienie, niekiedy uniemożliwiając odczytanie już i tak zatartych napisów. Pośrodku Pawilonu umieszczono dużą fontannę. Kamienny feniks wzbijał się w powietrze, błyskając oczami z szafirów, a z jego piór tryskały cienkie strumienie lodowatej wody, wpadając do zbiornika poniżej. Tuż obok wodotrysku mieścił się inny grób.<p>

Fay w milczeniu przyglądał się imieniu wyrytemu w skale, siedząc na brzegu zbiornika. Ashura nigdy nie pytał, czemu przejął imię swojego zmarłego brata i Fay był mu za to wdzięczny. Sam nie był tego pewny. Prawdopodobnie po to, by nigdy nie zapomnieć, jak łatwo śmierć może odebrać kogoś ważnego. Jego prawdziwe imię – Yuui – stało się dla blondyna zupełnie obce, pewnie dlatego, że wszyscy znali go właśnie jako Faya.

- Dawno mnie tu nie było, braciszku – szepnął do kierunku milczących, zimnych kamieni. – Przepraszam. Wiele się wydarzyło, odkąd stąd odszedłem. Chyba przestaję sobie z tym radzić. Szkoda, że nie ma cię przy mnie.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, która boleśnie przypominała, że jego brata od dawna tu niema, a jego dusza znajduje się gdzieś w zaświatach, dalej niż gwiazdy, tam, gdzie nikt z żywych nigdy nie dotarł i skąd żaden umarły nigdy nie powrócił. Myśli Faya powędrowały do mglistych, zatartych wspomnień, które przechowywał głęboko w pamięci. Pomyślał o matce, którą ledwo pamiętał. Kojarzył jedynie długie, jasne włosy i brązowe tęczówki wypełnione niezmierzonym żalem. Nigdy nie powiedziała, że ich kocha, nigdy ich nie przytuliła, ale to ona chroniła ich przez kilka pierwszych lat życia, gdy byli zbyt słabi, by dać sobie radę sami. I to ona zginęła któregoś dnia, gdy do ich kryjówki przyszli strażnicy i zawlekli jego i jego brata przed oblicze króla.

_Kochałaś nas czy nienawidziłaś, jak wszyscy? Nasze narodziny zniszczyły twoje życie. Dlaczego się nas nie wyrzekłaś? Co trzymało ciebie przy nas? Czemu nigdy nie powiedziałaś niczego, co by nas wsparło? Pamiętam cię tylko jako chodzące zimno. Ale musiałaś czuć do nas jakieś cieplejsze uczucie, skoro zostałaś z nami i umarłaś w naszej obronie. A może… Może nic cię nie obchodziliśmy? Przeklęci Nieszczęśni, bliźnięta. Miałaś do nas żal, pamiętam go w twoim spojrzeniu. Pewnie za to, że to przez nas choroba zabrała naszego ojca. Mogłaś po prostu oddać nas w ręce króla, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś_?

Tak wiele pytań, żadnej odpowiedzi. Fay zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy się tego nie dowie. Nie pamiętał wiele, wspomnienia z czasów uwięzienia przesłoniły wszystko inne, bo ludzki umysł miał bolesną tendencję zapamiętywać jedynie to, co złe. Pokręcił głową, chcąc pozbyć się smutku. Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości w niczym nie pomoże. Słysząc szybkie kroki odbijające się od marmurowej posadzki, uniósł głowę. Zobaczył, jak przez środkową alejkę Pawilonu Śniegu idzie jakiś mężczyzna. Nie znał go, ale ozdoby i wyniosły sposób chodzenia wskazywały, że należy do arystokracji. Zmierzał w stronę korytarzy, które prowadziły do wyjścia, a na jego twarzy malował się gniew. Gdy przeszedł obok fontanny, Fay usłyszał, jak przeklina Ashurę. Arystokrata przeszedł obok niego, jakby był powietrzem, zbyt zaślepiony własnym gniewem, by zwrócić na niego uwagę. Blondyn odprowadził go wzrokiem, aż zniknął mu z oczu.

- Co się stało? – Fay zwrócił się do służki, która przystanęła niepewnie obok i ze strachem spoglądała w korytarz, w którym zniknął mężczyzna. – Kto to był?

- To arystokrata Naken, panie. – dziewczyna zwróciła ku niemu duże, zalęknione oczy. Była sporo od niego młodsza, najwidoczniej niedawno zaczęła pracę w zamku. – Był bardzo zły, gdy przyszedł do Jego Wysokości.

- Słyszałaś, o czym mówili?

- Nie, panie – służka pokręciła głową. – Byłam w innej komnacie, ale słyszałam jedynie, że on krzyczał, a król spokojnie mu odpowiadał, co jeszcze bardziej rozgniewało pana Nakena.

- Dziękuję ci – Fay obdarzył uśmiechem dziewczynę, co sprawiło, że nieco się rozluźniła. – I nie mów do mnie „panie". Nie lubię tego. Jestem Fay.

- Miyu – służka nerwowo splotła palce, nie patrząc na niego. – Ale muszę zwracać się z szacunkiem – dodała nagle. - Chociażby dlatego, że jesteś magiem i mieszkasz w zamku.

Blondyn nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w Pawilonie pojawiła się znajoma sylwetka. Miyu widząc Ashurę pisnęła cicho.

- Zapomniałam! – szepnęła z paniką. – Muszę coś zrobić. – dodała i szybko się oddaliła.

Król tymczasem rozejrzał się dookoła i widząc go podszedł bliżej.

- Mogę? – zapytał cicho.

Fay kiwnął głową, a król zajął miejsce obok niego, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż poprzedniego dnia.

- O co chodziło temu facetowi? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili blondyn.

- Domagał się odszkodowania za wysłanie do walki prywatnego oddziału jego dziadka w czasie Białej Wojny – odpowiedział król, odwracając wzrok od mogiły drugiego z bliźniaków.

- Białej Wojny? Przecież to było… - zaczął Fay. – Ponad sto lat temu.

- Szlachta ma długą pamięć – Ashura zwrócił na niego spojrzenie zielonozłotych oczu. – Ale nie ważne. Już dość. Zbyt długo zajęło mi uporządkowanie spraw związanych z nią, by to rozpamiętywać – zamilkł na chwilę. – Powinienem jeszcze raz cię przeprosić. Estera zapewne wspomniała ci o zwyczaju dotyczącym włosów?

Fay zerknął z żalem na długi warkocz, po czym kiwnął głową.

- Dzisiaj je zetnę – odparł, starając się, by nie zabrzmiało to niechętnie.

- Nie musisz tego robić – Ashura przyjrzał mu się uważniej. – Nie zostaniesz tu na stałe, więc nie ma sensu podporządkowywać się tradycjom.

W sercu blondyna zrodziło się podejrzenie. Król znów zamierzał go dokądś wysłać? Nie był już dzieckiem, miał prawo decydować o sobie. Skoro nie mógł wrócić do Nihon, to przynajmniej…

- Wrócisz do Nihon – powiedział król, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Już niedługo, Fay.

Chłopak patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, czując w sercu nagłą ulgę. _Zobaczę go_, pomyślał, przywołując obraz Kurogane. W pewnym momencie dziką radość przyćmiło coś innego.

- Więc dlaczego? – zapytał w końcu, dając upust wszystkim dręczącym go wątpliwościom. – Dlaczego mnie tu zabrałeś?

Ashura westchnął.

- Wygląda na to, że nadszedł czas, by poważnie porozmawiać, chłopcze – odparł cicho. – Nie tutaj, zbyt wiele osób może podsłuchać. Chodź za mną. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę.

Fay zaintrygowany podniósł się i podążył za królem. Władca poprowadził go korytarzami Laveru, aż dotarli do wąskiego, długiego i pogrążonego w ciemności holu. Magiczne lampki zabłysły na cichy rozkaz króla, oświetlając ciąg dużych portretów poprzednich władców. Zza bogato zdobionych ram patrzyły obojętnie blade twarze. Pod każdym obrazem tkwiła biała płaskorzeźba w kształcie połowy koła. Fay nigdy nie był w tym korytarzu. Zerknął w głąb holu, ale dalszy odcinek korytarza niknął w mroku. Nie było tu okien.

-Znasz przepowiednię dotyczącą czterech dynastii, Fay? – zapytał Ashura, przyglądając się pierwszemu portretowi.

- Znam – potwierdził blondyn, również patrząc na obraz. Przenikliwe oczy namalowanego mężczyzny przewiercały go na wylot. – Gdy upadną wszystkie, nadejdzie koniec świata. – dodał ciszej, bo czuł się dziwnie mówiąc głośno o czymś takim.

- Tak – potwierdził obecny władca. – Czwórka ludzi, która otrzymała tą przepowiednię, założyła cztery dynastie, trwające od wieków. Jedna z nich już upadła.

- Złota Dynastia – szepnął blondyn.

- Co ci to przypomina? – zapytał Ashura, nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa. Dotknął dłonią płaskorzeźby poniżej portretu. – Pomyśl.

Fay zastanowił się przez moment, pozwalając swoim myślom rozbiec się w poszukiwaniu czegoś podobnego. Przed oczami stanęły mu zwoje z fazami księżyca.

- Pierwsza kwadra, królu? – zagadnął, chcąc się upewnić.

- Dokładnie. Chodź – Ashura ruszył powoli korytarzem, przyglądając się po kolei swoim poprzednikom. W ciszy przeszli kilkanaście metrów, gdy Fay zauważył jakąś zmianę. Każdy relief różnił się odrobinę kształtem od swoich poprzedników, stając się pełniejszy i coraz mniej przypominając pierwszą kwadrę. Kilka portretów dalej płaskorzeźba była już prawie okrągła.

- Pełnia – stwierdził Fay, zdając sobie sprawę, że reliefy faktycznie przedstawiają fazy księżyca. Ashura milczał, razem z nim przemierzając hol. Magiczne lampki za nimi gasły, a te z przodu rozświetlały im drogę, reagując na ruch. W końcu pod portretami pojawiła się ostatnia kwadra. Stopniowo płaskorzeźby malały, a pod ostatnim portretem relief miał kształt cieniutkiego, bladego łuku. Na ścianie zostało miejsce na jeszcze jeden portret i zaraz za nim korytarz kończył się ścianą. Fay zdał sobie sprawę, że to miejsce Ashury. Według celeskiej tradycji takie portrety wieszano po śmierci władcy. Pod pustym miejscem nie było płaskorzeźby. Fay podświadomie zrozumiał, że nie była potrzebna. Nadszedł nów.

- Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? – zapytał w końcu. Ashura zwrócił na niego spojrzenie oczu, w których na moment zalśniło coś podobnego do udręki.

- Bo musisz wiedzieć – powiedział cicho władca. – Kilka pokoleń po pierwszym królu, na Srebrną Dynastię rzucono klątwę.

Oczy Faya rozszerzyły się lekko, ale nie powiedział nic, pozwalając opiekunowi kontynuować.

- Głosiła ona, że ostatni król Celes zniszczy wszystko, a kraj już nigdy nie podniesie się z upadku. Od tego czasu władcy za wszelką cenę chcieli mieć męskiego potomka, by odwlec przekleństwo w czasie i zachować swoją dynastię od zguby. I udawało się im przez wiele wieków.

- Zaraz… - Fay cofnął się o krok, patrząc ze strachem na Ashura. – Ty nie masz dzieci! – zawołał z przestrachem. To nie mieściło mu się w głowie, nie wierzył, by ktoś tak dobry mógłby nagle zacząć zabijać. – Dlaczego? Miałeś tyle okazji! Na co czekasz…

Ashura pokręcił głową, po czym westchnął.

- Cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, Fay, Srebrna Dynastia kończy się na mnie. Nie mogę mieć dzieci.

Blondyn zamarł, po czym spojrzał jeszcze raz na króla, kogoś, kogo kochał jak własnego rodzica i zobaczył w tych niezwykłych oczach smutek. Pojął, co musiał czuć władca, gdy zrozumiał, że któregoś dnia będzie zmuszony zniszczyć to wszystko, co kochał. Żal ścisnął mu serce, gdy wyobraził sobie nieistniejące schody do Laveru ociekające krwią, z leżącymi na stopniach ciałami. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc wyrzucić ten obraz ze swojego umysłu.

- Ale… - zaczął rozpaczliwie, bo nagle coś wpadło mu go głowy. – Klątwę można zdjąć, sam mówiłeś, że klątwa bliźniąt… - urwał, bo król pokręcił głową.

- Tamta klątwa narodziła się wraz z wami – Ashura oparł się plecami o ścianę i ciężko westchnął. – Ta rzucona została wieki temu i stawała się potężniejsza z każdym pokoleniem. Jest tak silna, że nie ma na świecie maga, który byłby w stanie ją złamać.

Fay zamrugał, czując pod powiekami łzy.

- Czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem. Straszliwe podejrzenie zakiełkowało na dnie jego serca.

- Bo jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją, Fay – powiedział łagodnie Ashura, dotykając jego ramienia. – Kimś, kto jest na tyle silny, by mnie powstrzymać i uratować tych niewinnych ludzi.

- Nie…Nie zrobię tego! Nie mogę cię zabić! Nie potrafię! – blondyn odsunął się, aż dotknął plecami ram ostatniego portretu. Łzy spłynęły po jego pobladłych policzkach.

- Wiem, Fay. Nie proszę cię o to - Ashura patrzył na niego spokojnie. – Chcę jedynie, byś mnie unieszkodliwił, zanim wyrządzę krzywdę tym ludziom.

- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał bezradnie Fay.

- Jesteś wystarczająco silnym magiem, by mnie pokonać.

- Są silniejsi ode mnie! – zaprotestował blondyn. – Chociażby Annei albo inny król!

- Obecnie istnieje tylko dwóch władców, którzy byliby w stanie mnie pokonać – powiedział cicho Ashura. – Annei i Clow. Ale nie mogą tego zrobić. Przepowiednia o czterech dynastiach miała swoją kontynuację, Fay. Mówi ona, że jeśli jedna z dynastii wystąpi przeciw drugiej, koniec świata nadejdzie natychmiast. Dlatego nigdy dynastie nie toczyły ze sobą wojny, a ich potomkowie pozostawali ze sobą w neutralnych lub przyjacielskich stosunkach. Nawet próba powstrzymania mnie dla dobra innych zostałaby postrzeżona jako atak.

- Ale…ze mną będzie tak samo! – zawołał Fay. – Jestem potomkiem Złotej Dynastii! Też nie mogę tego zrobić!

Ashura pokręcił głową.

- Nie, Fay – szepnął. – Valeria przestała istnieć. Nie ma tronu, ja którym mógłbyś zasiąść, ani korony, którą mógłbyś włożyć. Przepowiednia nie uwzględnia twojego przypadku, nie zauważy cię, bo nie jesteś władcą.

Fay zacisnął zęby i milczał.

- Zrób to dla mnie, proszę – dodał król.

Blondyn uniósł głowę i to, co ujrzał w oczach władcy, wstrząsnęło nim do głębi. Niema prośba wyzierała zza zielonozłotych tęczówek i ginęła w czerni źrenic.

- Uratuj ten kraj, zanim go zniszczę.

Przed oczami Faya znów stanęła wizja schodów we krwi, ale tym razem rozpoznawał ciała. Estera, najwierniejsza służąca, jego opiekunka, młoda Miyu, strażnik spod bramy. A nad tym wszystkim Ashura, w szatach skąpanych we krwi i w obłędem w zrozpaczonych oczach.

- Jak? – zapytał w końcu cicho. Łzy przestały płynąć, gdy w końcu zrozumiał, że Ashura chce zostać pokonany. Tylko tyle mógł dla niego zrobić, podziękować za to, że go nie otrącił i dał mu dom.

- Chodź – Ashura pozwolił sobie na blady, gorzki uśmiech. Dotknął dłonią ściany kończącej korytarza i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Fay patrzył zaskoczony, jak ściana niknie i rozpływa się. Jak zawsze w przypadku czarów Ashury, nie był w stanie ich wyczuć. Jak więc miał go pokonać, skoro król tak doskonale władał magią?

Postąpił za władcą i zatrzymał się w przejściu, ogarniając wzrokiem komnatę. Prawie całą jej powierzchnię zajmował basen. Woda błyszczała i lśniła srebrnymi odblaskami, a gdzieniegdzie strzępki magicznej mgły wirowały nad powierzchnią. Od zbiornika biła potężna magia.

- Co to? – zapytał, spoglądając na Ashurę.

- Zaklęcia snu – odparł król, podchodząc bliżej basenu. – Setki zaklęć rzucanych przez lata. Zanurzenie się w tej wodzie spowoduje wieczny sen, Fay.

- I ty chcesz…

- Wystarczy, że mnie tam wepchniesz – przerwał mu król. – Zasnę. Nie, nie umrę – dodał, widząc minę Faya. – Będę tylko śnił.

- Ty tego chcesz? – zapytał Fay, chcąc się upewnić. W zbiorniku tętniła magia, a przez jej opary zaczęła boleć go głowa. – Zasnąć…I nigdy się nie obudzić? Królu!

- Jesteś młody, więc nie zrozumiesz, Fay – władca przyglądał się wodzie. – Ale ja naprawdę już długo żyję. Zbyt długo. Pamiętam jeszcze Białą Wojnę, najgorszą z bitew w historii, kiedy setki mieszkańców Celes szło na śmierć. Bitwę, w której zginęli moi bracia i mój ojciec, bitwę, która zabrała mi matkę i ukochaną, bo obie miały talent do magii i były potrzebne na placu boju. Bycie królem też nie jest proste. Przecież wiesz, dlaczego musiałem odesłać się do Nihon. Intrygi, kłamstwa, fałszywe pochlebstwa. Jestem już tym zmęczony.

- Czy… czy to dlatego zabrałeś mnie stamtąd? – zapytał Fay, zadając pytanie, które męczyło go od dłuższej chwili. – Tylko po to, bym teraz cię pokonał?

- Częściowo – przyznał Ashura. – Ale były też inne powody. Ludzkie, Fay. Ujrzałem cię w snach dotyczących przyszłości. Nie mogłem po ciebie nie wyruszyć. Nie mam serca z kamienia. Nigdy tego ci nie mówiłem, ale pokochałem cię jak własnego syna.

- Ashura… - zaczął blondyn, ale urwał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Zamiast tego przytulił się do króla, jak do ojca, tak, jak to zawsze czynił w dzieciństwie, gdy się bał albo był smutny. Otoczyły go ramiona władcy.

- Powiedziałeś, że wrócę do Nihon – szepnął Fay. – Kiedy? Jak? Nie znam drogi. Nie umiem…

- Jeszcze dziś nauczę cię sztuki przenoszenia – odparł Ashura. – Wrócisz do Nihon, gdy tylko mnie pokonasz. To twój dom, nie mogę cię tu zatrzymywać. Nauczę cię też Tajemnic.

- Tajemnic?

- Siedem Tajemnic, niezwykle potężne zaklęcia znane tylko królom. Mogą ci się w życiu przydać – odpowiedział król Celes, puszczając chłopaka. – Masz prawo je znać.

Fay nie odpowiedział, jeszcze raz omiatając wzrokiem zbiornik lśniący od zaklęć.

* * *

><p>Skupił się w wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, szepcząc zaklęcie. Słowo przypominające brzmieniem trzask bicza odbiło się od ścian prawie pustej, pozbawionej ozdób komnaty, a z dłoni blondyna wystrzeliła na wpół widzialna smuga magii i uderzyła z impetem w stare krzesło. Mebel podskoczył, a część oparcia i dwie nogi oderwały się z impetem, rozsiewając dookoła deszcz szczątków i drzazg, a w pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuć lekki swąd spalenizny.<p>

- Za słabo – stwierdził Fay, opuszczając rękę. Spojrzał w kierunku Ashury. – Co robię źle?

- Szepczesz – odpowiedział król, opierając się o ścianę. Podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się resztkom krzesła.

- Myślałem, że to nie ma znaczenia.

- W przypadku zwykłych zaklęć nie ma – zgodził się król, przykucając przy meblu i biorąc do ręki ciepły od magii gwóźdź. – W wypadku Tajemnic liczy się nie tylko włożona w czar magia, ale też ton i głośność komendy. Ciężko atakować nimi z zaskoczenia, ale wynagradza to ich siła. Służba! – dodał głośniej, powstając. – Następne!

Zza drzwi wychyliła się postać mężczyzny, który szybko postawił na miejscu zniszczonego krzesła nowe. Meble były stare i od dawna zalegały w piwnicy królewskiej, więc były doskonałym materiałem na ćwiczenie ostatniej, siódmej Tajemnicy.

- Pokażę ci – Ashura zbliżył się do miejsca, gdzie stał Fay i spokojnym, władczym ruchem uniósł dłoń. Głośnym, stanowczym głosem nakazał magii zniszczyć i to właśnie uczyniła, niemalże natychmiast roznosząc krzesło w drzazgi. Chmura pyłu uniosła się w powietrze, a gdy opadła, po meblu nie było śladu.

- Twoja moc jest równa mojej – powiedział król, patrząc w kierunku zaskoczonego Faya. – Potrzeba ci jedynie trochę praktyki.

Fay spojrzał w kierunku pozostałości, na których służący pośpiesznie stawiał następne krzesło. Opanowanie sześciu Tajemnic zajęło mu dwa miesiące, bo ćwiczył intensywnie, całymi dniami, by oderwać się od myśli o klątwie spoczywającej na Ashurze, o reakcji Kurogane, który pewnie już dawno wrócił do domu i dowiedział się, że Fay udał się do Celes i prawdopodobnie nie wróci. Ashura nie miał czasu kontaktować się z cesarzem, więc nie było jak wyprowadzić Kurogane z błędu. Fay znał dobrze wojownika, więc obawiał się nieco spotkania. Kurogane bywał porywczy i mógłby go po prosu odrzucić za to, że tak nagle zniknął bez uprzedzenia. Tego Fay nie chciał, bo brunet był dla niego ważny. Tajemnice wymagały ogromnego skupienia i koncentracji, więc skutecznie odsuwały go od posępnych myśli. W czasie ćwiczeń ważna była jedynie magia, mimo to blondyn nie mógł odrzucić od siebie posępnej wiedzy, że uczy się tych zaklęć, by pokonać Ashurę. Król dzięki proroczym snom orientował się, kiedy klątwa da o sobie znać i śpieszył się, by zdążyć go nauczyć tego, co sam wiedział. Straszliwy dzień zbliżał się z każdą minutą, a władca wyglądał coraz gorzej. W czarnych włosach pojawiło się jeszcze kilka siwych pasemek, a zielonozłote oczy były podkrążone i matowe. Odwołał wszystkie ważne spotkania z arystokracją i inne sprawy państwowe, powołując się na słaby stan zdrowia, zastrzegając, że pragnie spokoju i odpoczynku. W ten sposób część służby dostała dni wolne, by nie być w Laverze, kiedy zacznie się szaleństwo.

Fay krzyknął, a jego moc wystrzeliła spomiędzy palców, cienkim strumieniem uderzając w kolejne krzesło. Magia wbiła się głęboko między deski, łamiąc je i miażdżąc. Blondyn szybko stworzył przed sobą tarczę, zbyt słabą, by zablokować czyjeś zaklęcie, ale wystarczająco mocną, by odbić lecące w jego stronę drzazgi. Ostry swąd dymu wypełnił pomieszczenie, a resztki mebla wyglądały, jakby zostały wyciągnięte ze środka pożaru. Fay nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, jak wyglądałoby ludzkie ciało, gdyby ktoś rzucił na nie tak niszczycielskie zaklęcie.

- Bardzo dobrze, Fay – stwierdził Ashura. – Tajemnica Zniszczenia mają wielką siłę, więc zna ją tylko kilka osób. Musisz wiedzieć, że w walce ze mną nie pomoże Tajemnica Iluzji. Znam ją i z pewnością przejrzę. Przyda ci się za to Tajemnica Bariery. Jeśli postawisz ją dobrze, moje zaklęcia się przez nią nie przebiją, ale wiesz, jak bardzo jest męcząca. Nie używaj zaklęć, o których wiesz, że mnie nie zranią, będzie to strata magii. Działaj szybko i nieprzewidywalnie. W komnacie ze zbiornikiem będzie mało miejsca, będziesz musiał uważać, gdzie stawiasz nogi. Nie wahaj się. Nie będzie czasu na zastanawianie się. Pozwól twojej magii myśleć za ciebie.

- Kiedy, królu? – zapytał po krótkim milczeniu Fay.

- Jutro – odpowiedział cicho Ashura, nie patrząc na niego. – W samo południe.

* * *

><p>Po raz ostatni przemierzał zamkowe korytarze. Szedł powoli, z opuszczoną głową, co chwila nerwowo przeczesując palcami włosy. W końcu zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów prowadzących do sali wejściowej. Usiadł na najwyższym stopniu i ciężko westchnął, opierając głowę o kolana. Po krótkiej chwili uniósł głowę, patrząc obojętnie na pustą przestrzeń w dole, myślami znajdując się w środku walki, wśród bryzgającej na wszystkie strony krwi, błysków zaklęć, lśnienia zabarwionych czerwienią mieczy, po kostki w krwawej breji. Jego usta zaciśnięte były w linię, ale umysł wciąż krzyczał zaklęcia, skupiając się tylko na tym, by uderzyć przeciwnika. Dłonie zadrgały, przypominając sobie silny ucisk na rękojeści miecza. Niemal czuł na wargach krople krwi. Biała Wojna, piekło, które nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć, wojna, która niemal zniszczyła Celes. Wygrana, ale za jaką cenę… Ciągle pamiętał widok, jakie przedstawiało pobojowisko. Wśród krwawego błota leżały ciała najbliższych, pomiędzy nimi młoda kobieta, jego ukochana, z rozdartym gardłem i nagich, okaleczonych udach, w oczach, w których zamarł strach, do końca trzymająca w garści magiczny amulet. Dotknął ręką szyi, szukając wisiorka, jedynej pozostałej pamiątki po najodważniejszej czarodziejce, jaką znał. Wesoła, nie interesująca się polityką arystokratka, którą pokochał. Spuścił głowę, przesuwając dłonią po włosach, drugą kurczowo trzymając amulet przy sercu, teraz, po śmierci właścicielki, nic nie warty, pozbawiony mocy klejnot. Zaczepił palcami o niebieską koronę, która cicho zsunęła się z czarnych włosów, a następnie z cichym, melodyjnym dźwiękiem upadła na marmurową posadzkę. Zachwiała się na krawędzi stopnia, a potem zaczęła spadać po schodach. Nie próbował jej przywołać magią. Teraz to był tylko ładny kawałek metalu. Nie znaczył nic, tak samo, jak jego królestwo już nic nie znaczyło. Obojętny co do jego losu, powoli zszedł ze schodów, zrzucając z ramion królewski, tkany srebrem płaszcz. Tkanina miękko opadła na stopnie. Zielonozłote oczy króla zaszły mgłą. Ostatnie kilka stopni pokonał niepewnym krokiem, czując, jak nadchodzi zapowiedziana przed wiekami klątwa. <em>Oto ja,<em> pomyślał z goryczą, czując, jak jego ciało ogarnia wszechobecny chłód. _Ashura, ostatni król Celes, idący zniszczyć wszystko to, co kocha. Nie sposób sprzeciwić się przeznaczeniu. Mam nadzieję, że ten chłopiec da radę mnie powstrzymać. _

Zachwiał się na nogach, wiedział jednak, że gdy szaleństwo weźmie nad nim górę, znów będzie w pełni sił. Musiał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do komnaty z zaklęciami, gdzie powinien czekać na Faya. W końcu, po niezwykle męczącym spacerze, dotarł do zamaskowanego przejścia. Z trudem je otworzył, po czym wszedł do środka, nie zamykając go z powrotem. Spojrzał w dół zbiornika. Gdyby mógł, sam by się rzucił do obłożonej zaklęciami wody, ale wiedział, że wtedy zaklęcia by nie zadziałały. Pozostawało mu czekać… Wolno usiadł na posadzce, dotykając dłonią zroszonego potem czoła.

-Na co czekasz, demonie? – szepnął do środka siebie, do przedwiecznej istoty, która teraz triumfowała, uwalniając się z więzi. Istota, która żyła we krwi Srebrnej Dynastii od tysiącleci, czekając, aż zostanie ostatni. – Zaczynaj, nie zwlekaj. Chcę mieć to za sobą.

Niemal usłyszał w umyśle podekscytowany syk. Zamknął oczy, czując, jak jego świadomość zamyka się, zastąpiona szaleństwem i łaknieniem krwi. Ostatnim uczuciem Ashury, zanim klątwa objęła jego ciało w posiadanie, była nadzieja, że Fayowi się uda.

* * *

><p>Blondyn biegł, czując, jak jego serce bije jak oszalałe. Zaczęło się, wiedział to, wyczuł to zmysłem magicznym, zupełnie jakby przez zamek przetoczyła się fala magii, szybka i oślepiająca niczym błyskawica, ale nie czyniąca mu krzywdy. Jego kroki odbijały się od ścian pustych korytarzy, a za każdym zakrętem spodziewał się zobaczyć krew. Śmiertelna cisza porażała jego zmysły. W myślach przypominał sobie zaklęcia i inkantacje, ostatnie wskazówki Ashury i wszystko to, co wiedział o magii. Szybko zbiegł ze schodów i zacisnął pięści, mijając porzuconą koronę. To, co miał zrobić, przerażało go, ale wiedział, że się na to zgodził i że nie ma już odwrotu.<p>

Pokonał schody biegiem, mijając porzucony płaszcz i koronę, która straciła swój blask, stając się zupełnie matowa, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, że nadszedł jej koniec. Gnał korytarzem z portretami, a magiczne lampki oświetlały przed nim drogę. Nie zatrzymując się, wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie musi otwierać przejścia. Dysząc ciężko, zatrzymał się w progu i, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy, uniósł wzrok.

Król stał kilka metrów przed nim, na skraju zbiornika. Blask zaklęć bijących od wody rzucał na niego ostre światło, a długi cień sięgał aż do stóp Faya. Zmiana była bardzo widoczna. Kruczoczarne włosy lśniły w jakiś demoniczny sposób, pozbawione siwych pasm. W twarzy, nieruchomej i bladej jak u upiora, błyszczały okrutne, piękne oczy, przypominające złotozielone kryształy lodu. Ashura patrzył na niego bezlitośnie, a bijąca od niego moc spowodowała, że blondyn zachwiał się na nogach. To nie był atak, ale zwykła aura magii, która otaczała każdego maga, zazwyczaj nie do wyczucia. Na myśl, jaką siłę mają teraz zaklęcia Ashury, Fay zadrżał ze strachu.

Ale nie miał czasu, zagryzł więc wargi i opanował strach, rozsiewając wokół siebie słabą tarczę ochronną, która miała chronić jego ciało od wpływu aury i zaklęć snów nałożonych na wodę w zbiorniku.

- Czego tu chcesz? – głos Ashury był zimny, obcy i lekceważący. Przyglądał mu się obojętnie i z wyższością, tak, jak patrzy się na robactwo, które usiadło na skraju szaty.

_On nie wie,_ stwierdził Fay, czując nagły przypływ nadziei i odwagi. _Cokolwiek go opętało, nie wie, że chcę z nim walczyć. Mam szansę, jeśli zaatakuję z zaskoczenia._

Nie odpowiadając, szybko przeszył wzrokiem komnatę, by zatrzymać spojrzenie na posadzce pod stopami króla. Skupił magię i uderzył w marmur, chcąc zmusić króla do cofnięcia się w tył. Moc trzasnęła w posadzkę, rozłamując ją. Król, zaskoczony atakiem, zrobił krok w tył i zachwiał się, ale syknął zaklęcie i sekundę później znalazł się po drugiej stronie komnaty. Fay zaklął w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, że zapomniał o teleportacji i zaprzepaścił szansę.

- Tak się odwdzięczasz, bękarcie? – zapytał Ashura cichym, wypełnionym nienawiścią głosem. W jego oczach pojawiła się ta sama odraza i wstręt, co w źrenicach tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy przyglądali się uwięzieniu Faya, dawno, dawno temu, gdy był potępieńcem. – Kim byś był, gdyby nie ja, Yuui? – jego głos, mimo, że bardzo cichy, zdawał się wypełniać całą komnatę. Blondyn przytulił się plecami do ściany, czując, jak uderza w niego silna dawka magii, krępując jego ciało i nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Ashura podszedł do niego i chwycił go za gardło. – Zgniłbyś tam – wysyczał niczym wąż. – Straciłbyś zmysły, jak ci wszyscy, którzy zostali tam uwięzieni. Dałem ci dom, szansę na nowe życie, a ty śmiesz podnosić na mnie rękę, na mnie, na króla Ashurę, jedyną osobę, która okazała w stosunku do ciebie jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucie? Ty śmieciu – dodał, zwalniając uścisk, bo blondyn zaczął się dusić. Opuścił go, a Fay upadł boleśnie na podłogę.

- Nie jesteś nim – wydyszał blondyn, mając w oczach łzy. Magia, która go więziła, znikła, ale nie ruszał się. – Nie jesteś Ashurą. I dlatego… dlatego muszę cię pokonać. Po to, by spełnić obietnicę, którą mu złożyłem. Właśnie tak muszę się odwdzięczyć.

- Wzruszające – stwierdziła istota, nadal obłudnie podobna do władcy. – Naprawdę myślisz, że mnie zabijesz?

- Nie muszę cię zabijać – odparł cicho Fay, biorąc głęboki oddech. Zanim zaskoczenie w oczach władcy zmieniło się w wściekłość, lodowe pnącza oplotły jego nogi. Król szarpnął się, wściekle krzycząc Tajemnice Zniszczenia, ale zanim zdążył dokończyć inkantacje, kolejne zaklęcie Faya odepchnęło go do tyłu. Tajemnica przeleciała nad ramieniem blondyna, niszcząc ścianę za nim, otaczając go chmurą pyłu. Ashura wrzasnął wściekle, atakując raz za razem, na oślep. Fay zerwał się z miejsca, zdając sobie sprawę, że mordercze zaklęcia mogą trafić go w każdej chwili. W biegu stworzył Tajemnicę Bariery, wyłaniając się spomiędzy pyłów i gruzów. Zabójczo celne zaklęcie uderzyło w tarczę, wstrząsając nią tak, że Fay upadł na kolana. Podniósł się szybko i biegł dalej, chroniony magią, wzdłuż ścian, mając w uszach krzyki króla, który lewitował teraz nad zbiornikiem, z góry rzucając klątwy. Bariera odbijała je wszystkie, ale słabła z sekundy na sekundę, tak samo, jak słabł Fay. Czując, jak osłona pęka w jednym miejscu, rzucił się kierunku wnęki w ścianie, zasłaniając się strzępkami bariery. Kolejne zaklęcie roztrzaskało ścianę, ale tym razem Fay miał mniej szczęścia. Podmuch gorącej magii boleśnie oparzył lewe ramię, a Fay, krzywiąc się z bólu, dostrzegł przez tumany kurzu, jak magiczna płyta pod stopami króla dygocze i słabnie. Król przygotowywał się właśnie do zeskoczenia na posadzkę. Fay krzyknął, rzucając Tajemnicę Zniszczenia, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że kieruje destrukcyjne zaklęcie w kierunku osoby, która jako pierwsza okazała mu dobro. Czar śmignął w powietrzu, trafiając w tarczę magii, strącając króla, który wylądował chwiejnie na skraju zbiornika. Rozwścieczony Ashura okręcił się w miejscu, kierując zaklęcie w jego stronę, w tym samym momencie, w którym Fay skończył inkantacje. Magia uderzyła blondyna w ramię, roztrzaskując kość rannej ręki, ale król, trafiony w klatkę piersiową zaklęciem odpychającym, stracił równowagę i runął do tyłu. Tafla wody zamknęła się nad nim, tłumiąc krzyk wściekłości. Fay rzucił się do przodu, zataczając się z bólu i przyklękając na skraju zbiornika. Zacisnął palce na zimnym marmurze krawędzi, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc, jak Ashura nienaturalnie powoli opada na dno, a z jego oczu znika zło i szaleństwo, zastąpione znanym mu spojrzeniem pełnym troski i smutku. Usta drgnęły, układając się w słowa podziękowania, a potem król opuścił powieki, nieruchomiejąc na dnie zbiornika.

Straszliwa cisza ogarnęła komnatkę. Ostatnie kręgi na wodzie zanikły, chmury pyłu opadły, a on wciąż trwał w tej samej pozycji, wpatrując się w postać Ashury. Krew obficie ciekła po jego połamanej ręce, która promieniowała bólem. Nie był w stanie utrzymać już żadnych osłon, więc pozostałości wirującej w powietrzu magii sprawiały, że miał mdłości.

-Dobrych snów, królu – szepnął poszarzałymi wargami, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć więcej. Czując suchość i dziwny ucisk w gardle, z trudem podźwignął się na nogi. Chciał tylko jednego – odejść stąd. Chwiejnie ruszył w stronę wyjścia z komnatki, zdając sobie sprawę, że po policzkach płyną mu łzy. Wiedział, że zaraz zemdleje. Przestąpił próg i wyciągnął w kierunku wejścia rękę, słabym szeptem wypowiadając inkantacje. Przejście znikło, a na murze pojawiła się plątanina symboli i znaków, tworząca najpotężniejszą z blokad, Tajemnicę Pieczęci. Teraz nikt nie mógł tu wejść. Widząc, jak przed oczami tańczą mu czarne plamy, skupił resztki mocy, by przemieść się w przestrzeni. Korytarz zawirował, więc Fay przymknął oczy, myśląc już o pałacowej komnatce w Nihon i chatce Kurogane. Magia, zmuszona do wysiłku niemal przerastającego jej siły, zawyła boleśnie, ale usłuchała, rzucając ciałem swojego właściciela w niebyt i nicość, szybciej niż światło przemierzając świat, wśród wrzasku żywiołów i magii, który niemalże doprowadził Faya do szaleństwa. Podróż skończyła się jeszcze szybciej, niż się zaczęła, blondyn upadł na kolana, z trudem utrzymując równowagę, a magia uspokoiła się natychmiast. Fay wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, z radością wdychając ciepłe powietrze Nihon. Minęła chwila, zanim zdołał wstać. Chwiejnie podszedł do migoczącej mu w oczach chatki. Zaklęcia zabrały mu prawie całą moc. Nie był w stanie wejść na schodki. Upadł na ziemię, pozwalając zmysłom odejść, pogrążając się w ciemności.

* * *

><p>- I co z nim, panie? – zapytał niecierpliwie Kurogane, zerkając nad ramieniem cesarza na pobladłą, nieruchomą postać blondyna. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd Fay wziął się przed jego domem, pozbawiony przytomności i cały we krwi, skoro niby powrócił do Celes, kiedy Kurogane był na misji. W każdym razie, gdy tylko go ujrzał, zawiadomił cesarza, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedynie magią będzie można skutecznie i szybko wyleczyć blondyna.<p>

- Daruj sobie te tytułowanie – mruknął Annei, nożem rozcinając celeską szatę na ramieniu Faya. Materiał był mokry od krwi. Władca przyjrzał się rannemu ramieniu i zmarszczył brwi. – Co do Faya, nic nie zagraża jego życiu. Kości ręki są połamane, ale dam radę je uleczyć.

- Więc czemu jest nieprzytomny? – Kurogane, z trudem ukrywając niepokój. – Skoro to złamania, powinien…

- Fay jest mniej wytrzymały od ciebie, jeśli chodzi o zranienia – przypomniał mu Annei. – Zapominasz, że nie jest wojownikiem, nie potrafi nie myśleć o bólu w ten sposób, co wy. Dodatkowo, czuję, że używał potężnych zaklęć, które go wykończyły. Magia zawsze idzie w parze z stanem fizycznym. Im więcej użytej mocy, tym ciało robi się słabsze. Potrzeba mu jedynie snu i odpoczynku, magia zregeneruje się z czasem. Bardziej martwi mnie to oparzenie – wskazał palcem na czerwony ślad powyżej złamania.

- Co z nim nie tak? – spytał Kurogane, marszcząc brwi. – Nie wygląda na bardzo poważne.

- Gdyby to był ogień, zgodziłbym się z tobą – władca szepnął zaklęcie i jego dłoń zabłysła złotawym blaskiem. Dotknął skóry Faya i wysłał magię, by pomogła zrosnąć się kościom. – Ale to magia. Wyjątkowo silne, destrukcyjne zaklęcie, które zna zaledwie kilka osób. Gdyby go trafiło, nie byłoby go tutaj.

- Zaraz… Skoro go nie trafiło, to skąd to oparzenie?

- Wyobraź sobie ognisko – powiedział Annei, nie przestając leczyć. – Stoisz przed nim i wyciągasz nad nim rękę. Nie wkładasz ręki do ognia, ale czujesz ból, bo parzy cię gorące powietrze nad nim. To działa w ten sam sposób. Rozumiesz?

- Tak – odparł wojownik, marszcząc brwi. – Ale wyzdrowieje?

- Oczywiście – przytaknął cesarz, odsuwając rękę od ramienia Faya. Sięgnął w kierunku położonej obok ciała blondyna miski z wodą i wyjął z niej szmatkę. Wycisnął ją i obmył zdrowe już ramię blondyna z krwi. Na skórze pozostało jedynie poparzenie. Annei wziął głęboki oddech, przywołując w myślach słowa inkantacji. Głośnym, stanowczym głosem wypowiedział Tajemnicę Uzdrowienia i skierował magię głęboko w skórę Faya. – Przytrzymaj go – nakazał, nie przerywając zaklęcia, gdy Fay rzucił się niespokojnie na posłaniu.

Kurogane chwycił blondyna za ramiona i zmusił do pozostania nieruchomym. Nie był pewny, czy młody mag odzyskał przytomność, czy nie, bo chociaż jego oddech przyśpieszył, a ciało zaczęło drzeć, oczy wciąż pozostawały zamknięte.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał i zaklął w myślach, bo nie udało mu się ukryć zdenerwowania.

- Źle reaguje na obcą magię – wyjaśnił szybko cesarz. – Podświadomie próbuje się bronić przed czyjąś mocą. Jego magia jest na wykończeniu, więc nie może jej użyć, ale gdyby było inaczej, mogłaby się wymknąć spod kontroli, zwłaszcza, że zaklęcie, którego teraz używam, jest bardzo silne. Tylko nim mogę wyleczyć to oparzenie. – w miarę jak mówił, Fay uspokajał się, aż w końcu opadł na posłanie, oddychając spokojnie. – Niech się prześpi tutaj – stwierdził Annei, powstając. – Nie ma sensu przenosić go do pałacu. Zajmiesz się nim, Kurogane?

Wojownik przytaknął, patrząc w stronę sylwetki, która wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza niż zwykle.

* * *

><p>Powoli się budził. Gdy niespokojne sny uciekły, rozproszone przez rzeczywistość, stwierdził, że leży na czymś miękkim i jest otulony ciepłym okryciem. Wcale nie miał ochoty wstawać i przyjąć do wiadomości to, co się wydarzyło, leżał więc, zaciskając powieki, chcąc ponownie zapaść w słodkie objęcia snów. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że nie czuje bólu w zranionej ręce, czuł się jednak osłabiony, zupełnie jak po długiej chorobie. Światło dnia prześwitywało przez opuszczone powieki, drażniąco nie pozwalając mu spać. Z westchnieniem otworzył oczy i poczuł, jak wzruszenie ściska mu serce, gdy spojrzał na sufitowe belki. To była chatka Kurogane, nie żaden inny dom, bo Fay wiedział, że nikogo innego nie zdołałby przekonać, by pozwolić mu uwolnić talent malarski i wykaligrafować kilka słów na suficie przy użyciu barwników z pałacu. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko na to wspomnienie. To było zaraz po tym, jak Kurogane tu zamieszkał, byli młodsi, gdy świętowali nową siedzibę wojownika razem z Tomoyo, która ukradkiem wymknęła się z pałacu i przyniosła alkohol. Od tamtej pory słowa namalowane po pijaku widniały dumnie na suficie. Kurogane z pewnością cieszył się, że magowi nie wpadło na myśl ozdobienie całego sufitu rysunkami i znakami…<p>

Odwrócił głowę i zaczął szukać wzrokiem wojownika. Znalazł go od razu – siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w kącie pomieszczenia, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Jego głowa była opuszczona na piersi i wyglądał, jakby zasnął. Fay wiedział, że to tylko gra, Kurogane był w tym dobry, bo wojownik z Nihon musiał umieć udawać sen i bezruch. Bruneta zdradziły jedynie zaciskające się nerwowo dłonie, najwyraźniej bardzo próbując ukryć gniew. _Na kogo jest zły?,_ zapytał sam siebie Fay. _Na mnie, że odszedłem bez pożegnania?_ Ta myśl zabolała, bo nie lubił czuć na sobie jego złości. Kurogane był dla niego stanowczo zbyt ważny.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, co spowodowało natychmiastową reakcję bruneta. Kurogane zerwał się z ziemi i szybko do niego podszedł.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał szybko, przyklękając przy futonie, który zajmował Fay.

Blondyn spojrzał mu w oczy, w których ujrzał głęboko ukryty niepokój. Kurogane, wychowany w duchu nieulękłych wojowników, rzadko okazywał emocje. Jak wielu mężczyzn, uważał, że okazywanie uczuć jest objawem słabości. Zdradzały go jedynie czerwone tęczówki, bo to w nich odnajdywało się to, czego nie okazywały słowa czy gesty.

- Dobrze, ale moje ramię… - zaczął Fay niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, widząc Kurogane po tak długim czasie. Dotknął dłonią drugiej ręki, spodziewając się zobaczyć jak nie ranę, to chociaż bandaże, ale jego palce napotkały jedynie miękki materiał. Gdy spał, ktoś musiał zdjąć z niego celeską szatę i ubrać go w lekką yukatę. Zaskoczony, podwinął rękaw, a tam, gdzie wcześniej trafiło zaklęcie, widniała czysta, nienaruszona skóra.

- Cesarz cię wyleczył – wyjaśnił Kurogane, nadal świdrując go spojrzeniem. – Co się z tobą działo, do cholery, przez te dwa miesiące? I co za sukinsyn ci to zrobił? Niech ja go tylko dopadnę…

- Nie, czekaj, Kuro-sama – zaprotestował Fay. – To nie tak… Wszystko ci opowiem – dodał ciszej, czując ból głowy, który pojawił się znikąd. – Ale za chwilę… - położył się z powrotem, czując, jakby ktoś uderzał go systematycznie młotem w czaszkę.

- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – gniew w głosie Kurogane niemal natychmiast znikł, a w oczach niepokój było już widać wyraźnie.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak cieszę się, że cię widzę – szepnął Fay. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

Brunet, który otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, wyraźnie się rozmyślił. Zmienił pozycję i usiadł na podłodze obok, patrząc na niego.

- Pusto tu było bez ciebie – stwierdził wymijająco Kurogane, ale Fay bez trudu odczytał słowa, których nie wypowiedział. Obdarzył wojownika uśmiechem. – Wiesz, że będziesz musiał wytłumaczyć wszystko cesarzowi?

- Wiem – odparł Fay. Gdy spał, ktoś rozpuścił mu włosy, co lekko go zaskoczyło. – Ale najpierw opowiem tobie. Kto mnie przebrał? – zapytał, chociaż wydawało mu się, że zna odpowiedź.

- Ja – mruknął Kurogane, wyraźnie speszony, unikając wzroku Faya. – Nie miałem co robić, a te szaty nie wyglądały za wygodnie… Zresztą, były brudne i podarte.

Fay, równie zawstydzony, szukał w myślach tematu, który mógłby odwrócić uwagę od faktu, że Kurogane widział go nago bądź prawie nago – celeskie szaty były ciepłe i rzadko nosiło się pod nimi coś więcej oprócz bielizny, chyba że wybierało się poza zamek. Pomyślał o chwili, w której Kurogane wyruszał na wyprawę.

- A co z tą misją? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, ze brunet zrozumie i zacznie o niej opowiadać.

- Banalna była – mruknął Kurogane, wyraźnie wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. – Poszliśmy we czterech. Jakiś bogaty nas wynajął, byśmy go eskortowali, bo wiózł jakieś klejnoty. Nie wiem, czy bardziej się obawiał złodziejaszków czy dzikich zwierząt. Jechał jednym powozem, woźnica to ledwo lejce w ręku trzymał, bogacz gruby i chyba lubił popić, więc ani przed jednym, ani przed drugim by się nie obronili. W sumie nic nie zrobiliśmy, przepłoszyliśmy jednego niedźwiedzia, a resztę czasu nie było nic do roboty, spokój i cisza. Jak dotarliśmy na miejsce, to ten bogaty był nam tak wdzięczny, jakbyśmy go przez tydzień co minutę ratowali od śmierci. Na widok drzew to się trząsł, a jak zobaczył tego niedźwiedzia, to mało zawału nie dostał. Jak go odstawiliśmy, to nas zawołał po zapłatę – Kurogane wstał i podszedł do kąta, w którym, jak Fay wiedział, znajdowała się skrytka. Brunet przykucnął i sięgnął po jedną z desek podłogi, odsłaniając dziurę w podłożu. Wyciągnął z niej drewnianą skrzynkę, w której przechowywał pieniądze i inne wartościowe rzeczy i wyciągnął z niej coś małego. Odłożył szkatułkę z powrotem i wrócił do maga, wyciągając dłoń. Na opalonej skórze lśnił mały niebieski kamień szlachetny. – Powiedział, że możemy sobie wybrać po małym kamyku – kontynuował Kurogane, pozwalając, by Fay wziął kryształ i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. – To wybrałem ten.

- Czemu akurat szafir? – zapytał blondyn, podnosząc kamyk do oczu. Zauważył, że kryształ ma kolor podobny do jego własnych tęczówek. Zaskoczony zerknął na Kurogane, który go obserwował i odkrył znów w czerwonych tęczówkach to dziwne spojrzenie, to same, które widział w dniu, w którym Kurogane poszedł na misję, którego nie mógł wtedy rozszyfrować.

- Tak jakoś… - Kurogane nie odrywał od niego oczu. – Stwierdziłem, że będzie ci się podobać, lubisz takie błyskotki.

Fay uśmiechnął się do niego. Faktycznie, jako dziecko pozwalano mu przebywać w komnatach cesarzowej i bawić się szlachetnymi kamieniami o wszystkich kolorach. Dotąd lubił na nie patrzeć, bo były zamkniętym w kamieniu pięknem.

- To dla mnie? Kochany jesteś, Kuro-sama! – Fay rzucił się na szyję bruneta, niemal powalając go na ziemię.

Kurogane wywrócił oczami, próbując wyplątać swój kark z splecionych dłoni szczerzącego się maga, ale coś w jego oczach mówiło, że jest zadowolony, że Fay czuje się na tyle dobrze, by znów zacząć zachowywać się jak idiota. Złapał drobne palce Faya swoimi i właśnie chciał je rozpleść, gdy blondyn uniósł głowę i pocałował go.

Fay wycofał się już po razu sekundach, gotów do ucieczki, ale gdy tylko odchylił głowę, ręka Kurogane dość mocno chwyciła go za żuchwę i pociągnęła ku sobie, łącząc ponownie ich usta. Blondyn, mile zaskoczony, odwzajemnił pocałunek, czując, jak ręka na jego twarzy zwalnia uścisk i przesuwa się na plecy, by wpleść się w długie, jasne włosy. Na oślep odnalazł dotykiem drugą dłoń, opartą o podłogę, i wsunął swoje palce pomiędzy palce Kurogane. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że nie siedzi już na posłaniu, tylko na hakamie, szerokich spodniach, w które ubrany był brunet, ale niezbyt go to obchodziło. Liczyło się tylko to, że jest razem z nim. Rozłączyli na moment swoje wargi i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Fay znów widział ten szczególny rodzaj spojrzenia, ale tym razem zrozumiał, co oznaczało. Uśmiechnął się lekko i przytulił do wojownika, czując, jak jego dłonie powoli oplatają go w pasie.

- Kocham cię, wiesz? – zapytał, wdychając zapach Kurogane, tą szczególną woń skóry ukochanej osoby. Cząstkę intymności, coś, czym nie dzieliło się z innymi.

- Wiem, kretynie – mruknął wojownik w jego włosy, opierając podbródek o jego głowę. – Mój blond kretynie. Jak długo zamierzałeś się tak czaić, co?

- Wiedziałeś? – blondyn odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. – Kuro-sama!

- Może i mężczyźni są ślepi na niektóre rzeczy, ale nie ja – odparł spokojnie wojownik. – Myślisz, że było trudno zauważyć?

- Więc czemu nic nie zrobiłeś?

- Początkowo… - zaczął Kurogane, wyraźnie niechętnie. Nie przepadał za zwierzaniem się i wyjawianiem uczuć. – Nie byłem pewny – dodał po krótkiej chwili, najwidoczniej postanawiając mieć to za sobą. – A potem pomyślałem, że będzie ciekawie patrzeć, jak próbujesz się odważyć. Pożałowałem tego, gdy dowiedziałem się o twoim odejściu – dodał ponuro. – Później stwierdziłem, że to może i lepiej, skoro i tak miałeś tam wrócić.

Fay milczał, czując się bezpiecznym w jego ramionach, tak bezpiecznym, jak nigdy w życiu.

- Zostanę tutaj – stwierdził po krótkiej chwili. – Na zawsze. Czy to co powiedziałeś, oznacza…że jesteśmy razem?

Kurogane wywrócił oczami.

- Twój brak umiejętności myślenia mnie zadziwia, magu. To chyba oczywiste, nie?

* * *

><p>- Więc tak to było – westchnął Annei, gdy Fay skończył opowiadać. – Nigdy nie powiedział nic nikomu z Rady, nawet mnie i Clowowi, mimo że łączą nas więzi przyjaźni. Nie sądziłem, że boryka się z takim… problemem.<p>

-Nie lubił mówić o sobie – stwierdził Fay. Siedział z skrzyżowanymi nogami obok Kurogane, naprzeciwko cesarza. Znajdowali się w prywatnych pokojach Annei'a, który nie mógł w chwili obecnej opuścić pałacu.

- To prawda – cesarz złączył palce. – Trzymał… trzyma swoje prywatne sprawy w sekrecie, niemal zawsze taki był. Bardziej otwarty był chyba tylko przed Białą Wojną, zanim Sashya zginęła. Była jego narzeczoną – dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie Kurogane i Faya. – Ashura był w niej zakochany do szaleństwa, wszyscy dobrze wróżyli temu związkowi. Młody król, uzdolniona magicznie arystokratka z dobrej rodziny… Widziałem ją parę razy, była śliczna.

- Ashura wspominał, że zginęła na polu bitwy – zauważył blondyn.

- Kobieta? – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na cesarza. – Nie powinna siedzieć w zamku, czy gdzieś, jak na szlachetnie urodzoną przystało?

- To była straszliwa wojna, Kurogane – Annei uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Ginęły setki, a tysiące odnosiły rany. W walce potrzebny był każdy. To była rzeź. Każdy, kto miał w żyłach magię, szedł wspomagać żołnierzy, niezależnie od płci, wieku czy doświadczenia. Sashyę zaatakowano, gdy bitwa zmierzała ku końcowi, gdy walczący po naszej stronie byli pewni zwycięstwa. Ranna, zhańbiona i pokaleczona, pozbawiona magii, umarła na rękach Ashury.

- To musiało być dla niego straszne – powiedział cicho Fay. – Stracić ukochaną osobę – zerknął ukradkiem na Kurogane i dyskretnie musnął palcami jego dłoń.

- Tak – przyznał cesarz. – Wiesz, Fay, ja wciąż jestem pod wrażeniem tego, że udało ci się go pokonać. Ashura to jeden z najlepszych magów stąpających po świecie. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak potężny.

- Nie jestem – zaprotestował blondyn. – To, że udało mi się przeżyć, to jedynie zasługa wielkiego szczęścia i tego, że nauczył mnie Tajemnic. Gdyby trafiło mnie choć jedno z jego zaklęć, gdy nie miałem bariery, już bym nie żył.

- Samo opanowanie Tajemnic świadczy o twojej sile, Fay. Cieszę się, że mam cię na dworze – sprostował Annei. Milczał przez chwilę, po czym podjął: - Ashura sprytnie to przemyślał. Arystokracja chciała pozbawić go korony, ale prawo ustanowione przed wiekami przez pierwszego władcę zakazywało zamachów stanu i odebrania władzy, by nie dopuścić do tego, by Srebrna Dynastia przestała panować. Jedynym legalnym wyjściem w takiej sytuacji było zmuszenie Ashury do zrzeknięcia się tronu w wyniku poważnego oskarżenia. Ashura zapewne nie chciał przyśpieszać nieuniknionego, więc walczył ze szlachtą. Dzięki temu, że zapadł w wieczny sen, Celes upadnie bez rozlewu krwi. Skoro zapieczętowałeś przejście, Fay, nikt nie dostanie się do komnaty. Ashura zostanie uznany za zaginionego, a tego prawo celeskie nie uwzględnia. Przykro o tym mówić, ale sytuacja w kraju powoli się pogorszy, aż mieszkańcy zrozumieją, że powinni wyprowadzić. Za parę lat Celes obróci się w ruinę, a gdy Ashura umrze śmiercią naturalną, kraj całkowicie nie będzie nadawał się do zamieszkania.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Fay w nietypowym dla siebie milczeniu patrzył na ściany ozdobione cesarską, złotą chryzantemą o szesnastu płatkach, zamiast niej widząc wysmukłą postać feniksa o połyskliwych, srebrnych piórach na błękitnym tle. Myślał o Celes, o kraju, który zdążył pokochać, mimo, że był tam niewiele ponad dwa lata. Królestwo, które go przygarnęło i stało się jego domem, czekała nieuchronna zagłada. Część jego serca została w Laverze, w komnatach w Wschodniej Wieży. Cząstka niego żyła w każdej książce o magii, w każdym meblu, w ciężkim teleskopie, w baldachimie dużego łoża, w każdym przedmiocie, którego dotknął. Żyła w małym, białym nagrobku, skrywającym ciało jego brata, z wypisanym w kamieniu ich wspólnym imieniem. Żyła też w ścianach korytarzy, w czarodziejskiej pracowni i w sercu osoby, która stała się dla niego ojcem, a która teraz śniła sny bez końca, czekając, aż śmierć zabierze go w zaświaty.

- Panie… - zaczął w końcu Fay cichym głosem. Przypomniał sobie szybko, że Annei nie lubi tytułowania przez bliższe osoby, woląc, by w prywatnych rozmowach zwracano się do niego po imieniu, więc natychmiast się poprawił. – Annei… Mogę zostać w Nihon, prawda?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział cesarz, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie musisz nawet pytać. Nihon to twój dom, zawsze to mówiłem.

- Dziękuję. Nie miałbym gdzie pójść – stwierdził Fay z wdzięcznością. Spojrzał na Kurogane i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- A właśnie… Fay.

- Tak?

- Po przemyśleniu tego, co mi opowiedziałeś i ocenieniu twoich zdolności… - zaczął powoli Annei. – Chciałbym uczynić cię arcymagiem. Przyjmiesz taką propozycję?

- Ja? – Fay, zaskoczony, spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na cesarza. Władca obdarzył go uśmiechem. – Ty nim jesteś!

- Ciężko jest pogodzić obowiązki cesarza i arcymaga – stwierdził Annei. – Mogę mianować arcymagiem każdego, kogo uznam za godnego tej funkcji.

- A-ale… - blondyn nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Odkąd tylko został oficjalnie włączony w krąg nihońskich magów, marzył, że dojdzie do jakiegoś wysokiego stanowiska, zacznie zarabiać więcej i uniezależni się całkowicie od cesarza. Może nie od razu arcymag, ale… - Nie jestem za młody?

- Twój wiek nie jest żadną przeszkodą – Annei spojrzał mu w oczy. – Jesteś młody, inteligentny, znasz się na magii. To same zalety. Przyjmujesz ofertę, Fay?

- Tak, oczywiście, że tak! – zawołał blondyn z radością. – Dziękuję ci – dodał z wdzięcznością. Spojrzał roziskrzonymi oczami na Kurogane, który skrzywił usta w grymasie niemal niewidocznego uśmiechu, ale tęczówki mówiły, że cieszy się ze szczęścia Faya.

- Czyli jesteś arcymagiem – stwierdził Kurogane, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili. – Jak mam cię tytułować? Panie? Paniczu? – zapytał z lekką ironią.

- ,,Blond kretyn" wystarczy – odparł Fay z uroczym, chytrym uśmieszkiem, doskonale wiedząc, w jakiej sytuacji wojownik tak do niego mówił. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniem, Kurogane uciekł wzrokiem i zamilkł.

- Kurogane, dla ciebie też coś mam – Annei, który obserwował ich małą słowną potyczkę, zwrócił się do wojownika. – Myślę, że zasłużyłeś – dodał, widząc, jak Kurogane marszczy brwi. – Dostałem bardzo pozytywną rekomendację od człowieka, którego eskortowałeś kilka tygodni temu z innymi samurajami.

-Za co? – wyraził zwątpienie wojownik. – Cała nasza robota polegała na przepłoszeniu jednego niedźwiedzia.

- Właśnie o to chodzi – Annei dziwnie się uśmiechnął, po czym dodał rozbawiony miną Kurogane: - Widzisz, ten człowiek ma pewną słabość… Mianowicie, strasznie boi się wszelkich leśnych zwierząt, a szczególnie niedźwiedzie uważa za wyjątkowo przerażające potwory. Trzęsie się ze strachu na samo wspomnienie o tych istotach. Nie wiem, skąd ten strach, jednakże w jego oczach urośliście do rangi bohaterów narodowych, atakując tak… hmm…groźnego potwora – Annei wygiął wargi w lekko ironicznym grymasie. – Bądź co bądź, rekomendacja jest, nawet jeśli tylko słowna. Zresztą, znam cię osobiście i wiem, że można na tobie polegać i że… tak potworne stworzenia jak niedźwiedzie są dla ciebie jedynie rozgrzewką i że jesteś lojalny wobec Chryzantemowego Tronu.

-Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał Kurogane.

- Chcę mianować cię kapitanem jednego z większych oddziałów – wyjaśnił Annei.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział. Fay doskonale wiedział, że pójście w ślady uwielbianego ojca było odwiecznym marzeniem bruneta. Funkcja kapitana oznaczała podziw i szacunek, docenienie jego umiejętności. Teraz wojownik milczał, zapewne pogrążony w myślach. Blondyn nie chciał mu przerywać, więc jedynie położył dłoń na jego dłoni, nie przejmując się obecnością Annei'a. Cesarz przyglądał się im z zagadkowym uśmiechem i Fay nie wątpił, że wie o wszystkim, co łączy obu siedzących przed nim młodych mężczyzn. Annei wiedział wiele o tym, co działo się na jego dworze i poza nim i niewiele dało się przed nim ukryć. Możliwe, że Tomoyo miała w tym swój udział, bo młodsza księżniczka nie lubiła siedzieć w pałacu, a poza murami dworu łatwo było usłyszeć o wszystkich sprawach, które powinny zostać zachowane w tajemnicy. Fayowi wydawało się, że wie, dlaczego obaj otrzymali wyższe stanowiska. To było coś w rodzaju prezentu na nowe życie, zupełnie jak – Fay uśmiechnął się lekko, zdając sobie sprawę z ironiczności, ale i w pewnym sensie trafności porównania – upominek ślubny.

- Dziękuję – odezwał się w końcu Kurogane dziwnie zduszonym głosem. Spojrzał na swoją rękę, zdziwiony tym, że mniejsza, blada dłoń blondyna nadal go trzyma.

- Powodzenia, moi drodzy – powiedział wolno Annei. – Powodzenia. We wszystkim.

* * *

><p>Wiązanka kwiatów, dotąd poczerniała i zwiędnięta, pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku magii odżyła, wyprostowując łodygi i rozwijając płatki. Przez kilka sekund znów przyciągała uwagę swoim zapachem i kolorem, ale wkrótce powoli zmizerniała, skurczyła się i uschła, zupełnie jakby ktoś przyśpieszył czas i pokazywał im jego druzgoczące skutki. Bukiet zwinął się i rozsypał w proch, znacząc biały kamień nagrobny. Fay odsunął dłoń od resztek kwiecia.<p>

- Nie da się przywrócić niczego ani nikogo do życia – odezwał się cicho, podnosząc się z klęczek. Spojrzał z żalem na grób. – Jedyne, co można uzyskać, to złudzenie. – poczuł, jak jego rękę, przed chwilą próbującą cofnąć czas, chwyta druga, silniejsza i większa. Zamykając oczy, przytulił się do Kurogane, który w milczeniu patrzył na imię wyryte w marmurze.

- A sztuki magiczne, które do tego dążą? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili niedawno mianowany kapitan oddziału. – Zakazane dziedziny magii?

- Nekromancja – Fay uśmiechnął się gorzko. – To również jedno wielkie złudzenie. Magia ma swoje granice i biada tym, którzy chcą przez nie przejść. Nie osiągną celu, a stracą wiele, jeśli nie wszystko.

- Niektórych murów nie da się sforsować – przyznał Kurogane. – Zwłaszcza tych postawionych przez śmierć. Oto chodzi, prawda?

- Właśnie – blondyn westchnął, rozglądając się ponad ramieniem Kurogane po zniszczonym, zaniedbanym Pawilonie Śniegu. – Wracajmy do domu.

- Wiesz, że jeśli zobaczę nas razem… w mniej więcej takiej sytuacji – mruknął Kurogane, czując, jak blondyn oplata jego szyję rękami i całuje go w szyję. – Będzie huczało od plotek?

- Oczywiście – zgodził się Fay, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Pomyśl, Kuro-sama! To będzie sensacja! Kapitan i arcymag! Co sobie ludzie pomyślą? – zachichotał i wciąż nie przestając się śmiać, wypowiedział zaklęcie przenoszenia. Czas znów ich porwał, niosąc ich złączone dłonie w kierunku domu Kurogane, który był ich ostoją, ich małą stolicą szczęścia, gdy wreszcie się odnaleźli.

* * *

><p>W zupełnie innej komnacie opustoszałego zamku popadającego w ruinę, król Ashura uchylił powieki, korzystając z tego, że zaklęcia snów na moment straciły czujność i poluzowały więzy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, błogosławiąc pewnego jasnowłosego chłopca, po czym, życząc mu szczęścia, zapadł ponownie w sen na dnie magicznego zbiornika wody, by już nigdy więcej nie podnieść powiek. Śmierć przyszła wcześniej, ale powitał ją z radością, niczym przyjaciółkę, ukochaną zmarłą Sashyę, która wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń i zabrała ku zaświatom, krainie, w której znów mógł zobaczyć wszystkich tych, którzy odeszli.<p>

Gdzieś w Laverze, na schodach, pękła na pół odwieczna, niebieska korona, niosąc kres Srebrnej Dynastii. Celes umarło w ciszy.


End file.
